The Royal Guard
by little brown sumo
Summary: Mamoru is the King's top guard and adviser. Sparks fly between Mamoru and the Earth Queen, Usagi. Mamoru and Usagi will have to balance their desire and duties. Some Violent Situations/Language and Lemon in future chps.
1. A Reluctant Marriage

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. This story has Sapphire and Diamond but they are not brothers. Sapphire is the King of Earth and Diamond is a Duke. It is set in the Silver Millennium. 'single quotes are thoughts'. I love reading reviews so please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 1: A Reluctant Marriage

It was a bright morning on Earth. The King gazed out the large window in his dinning hall. Spring had just begun, little flower buds were peeking out all over the castle gardens. Breathing out he whispered "Setsuna." He was good King, his people loved him, his kingdom flourished. His body was tall and strong, his hair gray and white, kind wrinkles deep set in his brow. Stories of his wisdom and courage were already lining history books. There was a settled sort of sadness in him the kind that comes with great loss. He lived only for his kingdom, each choice and sacrifice made for their happiness.

"Good morning my melancholy Sapphire" and aged but happy voice said.

"Good morning Mother" the Earth King replied. "You are certainly in a good mood."

The old Queen had a bright smile stretched across her face. She was a plump women with dark mischievous eyes. "Yes, well I have wonderful news. I have found a bride to you!" Queen Amber spoke out with barely contained excitement. Even in her old age she held a childlike beauty.

Sapphire smirked "Mother you know I am not marrying anyone, what is this potential bride number 78?"

"79 actually remember the Duchess of that one place in the Northern Territories? Yes but anyway you will want this girl. She is a true beauty and she is from the Moon. Isn't that exciting! I think she'll make an amazing Queen. It's going to be so wonderful having a young royal. I need a new relative…Nothing interesting ever happens in this castle, I'm sure she'll bring a fresh wave to our society. And I would just love to hear of the Moon court, I haven't been to the Moon since before you were born. Oh and grandchildren will be so nice and cute." As the Queen chatter on and on the King's top five Royal Guards entered. "Oh good morning boys, come join us I was just telling Sapphire of the Moon girl I have found for him."

She was abruptly cut off by Sapphire "Yes, yes, I think these men have some actual news I need to hear. Zoicite the Northern Territories?"

"My King, the winter cold is still blowing across the terrain; the North will soon run out of food. I have hired several men to deliver basic supplies and meats, they should reach the area within a week."

"Wonderful, Jadeite the South?"

"No news my King, but I do have a bit of gossip" Jadeite said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh due tell Jadeite" the Queen said.

"Well, the Duchess of the Calvier is supposedly having affair with a servant…a female servant" he said with a wink.

"Jadeite!" Mamoru scolded.

"No!" the Queen squealed "Jadeite that is the most amazing information you have ever brought. I can't believe it pretty little Michiru."

Sighing the King said "Nephrite, the East?"

"Duke Diamond has raised the tax on exported goods. As you know the spices and silks of the East are their key revenue. The rise in tax will give the Duke quite a bit of money and resources, I believe we should keep an eye on him."

"Noted, Kunzite the West?"

"All is well my King."

"And Mamoru any reports from the other planets and moons?"

"My King, tensions are high for travelers. Piracy is on the rise on the Silver Road* Earthlings are stealing from Lunarians and vice versa. There is just unnecessary propaganda between our nations, I fear any small occurrence could blow up into a serious political problem. I suggest we make some sort of alliance with the Moon Kingdom" Mamoru reported. (Silver Road is the path between the Earth and Moon Kingdom)

"An alliance is a perfect idea Mamoru, King Sapphire will be marrying the Moon Princess within the fortnight" Queen Amber said with a smile.

Sapphire whirled around "the Moon Princess, Mother she must be what 15, she could be my daughter. That is completely out of the question."

"I wish she were your daughter" the Queen snapped "she is 18 and you will marry her Sapphire. You are a wise King, you know what is happening. It will only take a year for Diamond to gain enough wealth and power to overthrow you and interplanetary tensions will only aid his cause. And why shouldn't Diamond overthrow you, you have no heir, who will rule after you are gone. I have already contacted the Moon court, your signature and acceptance is all that is needed. Mamoru and the other Royal Guards will leave tomorrow to collect her" Queen Amber declared.

"Mother this is ridiculous! I am 40 years older then her for God's sake, that alone is reason enough to reject your proposal."

"It is not my fault you have refused to take a wife. And no women your age could ever give birth to a health heir. Her youth will bring happiness to your life. You know as well as I you can not reject this proposal, the gossip of your rejection will ruin the few ties we have."

Sapphire looked out to the garden. 'There's no way out of this' he thought. Slowly he nodded his head and reluctantly accepted his fate.

"You are making the right choice my son…You five will be responsible for bring the Princess to Earth safely. Her tutor and cousin will be coming as well. Kunzite please inform your wife she will be the Princess' chambermaid, have her prepare the one of the empty rooms in the Royal wing. You are expected to arrive at the Moon in three days…oh and bring back some Moon rock candies for me as well" Queen Amber said.

"Yes your Majesty" they said in unison and exited the dining hall.

Kunzite spotted his wife down the hall "Minako, come here a moment."

"Good Morning boys" she said.

"Queen Amber has asked you to prepare a room in the Royal Wing, which ever room is closest to the King's."

"Why what's going on?" Minako asked.

"The King is getting married, you will be the new Queen's chambermaid" Kunzite said with a smile.

"Really?! That is so amazing! Do you know who she is? Have I seen her before?" she asked in a rush.

"You have never seen her, the guys and I will be gone for about a week to collect her."

"A week. Well have a safe trip and bring me something pretty." Leaning down Kunzite kissed Minako.

"Nephrite, I think we should bring Makoto along as well. I hate traveling with the ship's chef, he makes horrible food…it could be like a second honeymoon for the two of you" Jadeite said.

"Mamoru?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes that should be fine. But make sure she can be ready by the afternoon, we need to leave as soon as possible. Before our King finds a way to get out of this" Mamoru said with a smile.

Soon the castle was buzzing with the news. Everyone was excited and frantically preparing for the mysterious girl, praying she could make the King happy and bless the planet with an heir.


	2. The Moon Princess

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon

**Chapter 2: The Moon Princess**

"My King, a document has arrived from the Earth Kingdom's Royal Court" a young man said while bowing to the Moon King.

"Thank you Shingo." King Crisium broke the deep blue seal and began reading through the parchment. An accomplished smile graced his pale face. He briefly stared, unbelieving, at King Sapphire's heavy signature placed at the end of the large proposal. "Call for my sister immediately" the King said.

*****

"Queen Juno was King Lo's sixth wife; she was executed three years after the marriage for adultery and plots against the king. Although, it is believed King Lo would find excuses to remarry when a women was unable to provide a male heir within the first 2 to 3 years of marriage." Ami noticed her pupil's eyes drooping shut. "Usagi are you listening!"

Usagi whipped her drowsy head up "Yes! I'm listening."

"What was I saying?"

"King Lo wanted a son...like every other king in history" Usagi muttered.

"Which planet did he rule?" Ami asked with barely concealed irritation.

"Mars?" Usagi replied, her voice unsure and fingers crossed under her desk. 'Please let that be right' she thought.

"Jupiter! Usagi, you need to pay attention. The history of royalty is essential to your future. Understanding the past is the only way to understand our present situations. To create a better future."

Usagi completely toned her out, it was the umpteenth time she had heard this lecture 'you will have the power to better society, build on the success of past leaders, blah blah blah.' Ami would be completely impossible today, this was the third day in a row she had fallen asleep during lessons. But she couldn't help it, history was so boring and repetitive. 'Please God save me from this crazy blue haired librarian!' Usagi thought. Just then Shingo entered her study room delivering the King's request for her immediate audience. Before Ami could even respond Usagi jumped out of the stiff chair and rushed to the throne room, her golden locks whipping around her. 'God really is listening' she thought as the saw her brother sitting in the center of the lavish marble room.

"Ahh Usagi, the woman of the hour. I have wonderful news. The Earth King has accepted our proposal, you shall be married within the fortnight" King Crisium said with joy.

The blood drained from Usagi's face. "What?" she whispered, her mind was in whirl, her breathing becoming difficult. Her brother went on about the marriage, but she couldn't hear him. 'How did this happen?' she thought. 'Why did he agree?' Anxiety was pumping through her veins causing a brief tremble. She didn't see her brother's smiling face melt into a worried stare, she was lost in her own thoughts.

It was about a month ago when Crisium had proposed the idea of a union between the Moon Princess and the Earth King, as expected High Queen Amber of Earth had jumped at the opportunity. At the time Usagi had agreed simply to avoid confrontation. Everyone knew King Sapphire was never going to marry. He had rejected countless offers. Usagi, assuming she was no different, signed the documents without a second thought. She had always considered herself lucky; all of the other Princes in this solar system were much younger than her and King Sapphire a proclaimed bachelor. She had been foolish enough to think she would experience a great romance, marry for love, and spend her life in her beloved kingdom. Her gaze fell to the parchment next to her brother's throne. She saw her elegant signature next to Sapphire's heavy script. She felt each fantasy break and crack.

Crisium shook his sister back into awareness. "Usagi are you alright?" he asked.

Usagi focused on his concerned face. He had always taken care of her, worried for her, loved her. She barely remembered her parents, it was only Cris' face etched in her memories of family and home. She knew how much the Moon Kingdom would benefit from this union. The tax reduction on Earth's goods alone would save the Kingdom thousands of pounds in gold and silver each year. Money that could be used to build schools and hospitals, provide better armor and weapons for their military. Not to mention the political support gained by the most heavily populated planet. She noticed for the first time how much stress her brother faced, his young face already marked his small wrinkles. Gathering her wits she said "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just bewildered I guess. I didn't expect the King to want me."

Her brother smiled "How could he not want you? Has there ever been a princess more beautiful? King Sapphire has sent his Royal Guards to escort you to your new home, they will be here within a four days."

"So soon?" she asked in a small voice.

"I know this seems fast Usa, but this is a great opportunity, you should be excited, you are the future Queen of Earth! King Sapphire is a kind man he will love and care for you just as I have."

"No one will love me as you have…I don't want to leave you" she said. Tears in her eyes, she held her elder brother in a tight hug.

"Hey, no tears, we'll still see each other. You won't be alone, I'm sending Rei and Ami with you. I'm sure Ami can teach you all the traditions of Earth and with Rei around Court will never boring" Cris said with a smile. "Go on, you have much to do before the Guards arrive." Hugging her brother once more Usagi walked off to her room. She watched her servants began packing her belongings and reality slowly began to set in.

The next few days went by in a blur. Usagi visited all of her friends, took several rides on her horse, and took every meal with her brother. She would miss the Moon, the silver landscape the crisp air. She knew she would still visit but it would never be the same, her youth was ending she would be a Queen soon. Before she knew it the Earth Guards had arrived and she would be leaving the next morning.

As she lay in her bed insecurity racked through her. Abruptly she pushed herself out grabbing her robe she headed to the gardens. As she sat on her favorite bench gazing at the earth she wondered about the planet, the king, and the palace. Deep laughter and stumbling interrupted her thoughts. Peaking through the bushes she saw her chambermaid clinging and kissing a handsome young man. His body was tall and strong, his features well defined and practically regal. The chambermaid ran clumsy fingers through his dark hair, pulling him closer as he pushed her against a large tree. Usagi watched the women wrap her legs around his waist, heard her moan as he slipped into her. She knew she shouldn't watch, but her curiosity was overwhelming. Usagi's eyes became wide as she saw him thrust into the maid. When he began to grunt Usagi sharply turned around, heading back to her chambers. She felt a rush of guilt for watching them. As she lay in her bed Usagi wonder if King Sapphire would lust after her, if he was ugly, if she would even want the attention of such an old man. Her thoughts circled around the different possibilities of her new life and soon sleep overtook the young girl.

Breakfast was quiet the next morning. Usagi barely ate, dread and apprehension settled heavily in her stomach. All her belongings had been packed and loaded onto the ship, her last few moments as the Moon Princess were slipping away faster than she ever thought possible. She looked up as five men entered the dining hall.

"Ahh, gentlemen please allow me to introduce Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" Crisium said. "And Princess these are Royal Guards of the Earth Kingdom: Mamoru, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite. They will be escorts and ensure safe passage to Earth." Each man bowed toward the Princess. Usagi's gaze lingered on Mamoru a second longer, blushing as she remembered his activities from the garden. Each guard held a commanding presence and she wondered how simple guards came into such power.

"Your Majesty, we are ready for departure. The luggage has been loaded and our ship stocked" Zoicite said.

"Naru, inform Lady Rei and Ami the ship is ready. Gentlemen we will join you at the docks soon" Crisium said.

"Yes, your majesty" the guards replied.

Usagi held her brother's hand in a tight grip as they made there way to the Earth ship, small tears slipping down her pale cheeks. Crisium cupped his hands around her soft face. "I will miss you Usa. Remember you are becoming a part of the Earth Kingdom now. The safety and happiness of that nation alone is your concern. All the decisions you make must be for the Earth people, I'll take care of our Moon Kingdom. Okay?" Usagi nodded. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered.

"I love you" Usagi whispered back.

"I love you too, goodbye" Crisium said as Usagi, Rei, and Ami walked into the ship. As the ship took off into space Usagi stared at her brother through the window till he became a tiny speck. Breathing a heavy sigh she slumped into a cushy chair in her resting quarters. Ami and Rei were in the neighboring rooms. It took three days to reach the Palace, three days of utter boredom. 'I bet Ami has some stupid lessons planned' Usagi thought. 'I better find something to do before she comes in here with books and charts.' Leaving her room she made her way through the ship, as she came closer to the navigation room she heard the muffled voices of the guards.

"The Princess is quite a beauty. It seems our King simply waited for the best to come his way."

"She is beautiful, but so young. It'll be strange to see them as a couple, and the pressures of the Earth Court will far exceed the Moon's. I hope she can handle it."

"Oh come off it Zoi, every Queen is young till she's old."

"Amazingly wise statement Jadeite."

"You know what I mean, I've never heard of a King marrying an older women. Queen's are always young. She'll be fine, let's focus on more important things. Do any of you know if Lady Rei is single?" Usagi stifled a laugh.

"You know some people would think eavesdropping is a sign of poor breeding." Gasping Usagi whirled around to find Mamoru two steps behind her, a condescending smirk on his face. Some thing about him just made her want to retaliate.

"And some people would think coupling in the Royal Gardens is a sign of completely animal behavior" Usagi replied in a even tone.

"So you eavesdrop and you're a voyeur. King Sapphire is in for quite surprise" he said with an arrogant smile.

Usagi flushed with anger "you are unbelievably inappropriate." Snapping her heels and turned away, her pale green dress swishing around her as she made her way back to her room. When she reentered her chambers Ami was setting up a makeshift board and several books were scattered across her bed. The next three days was spent learning about the Provinces and Nobleman of Earth. Usagi began to feel a bit better about her future, Makoto, the ship's chef, was quickly becoming a good friend and the Guards were very amiable, with the exception of Mamoru.

*****

"Are they here yet?" High Queen Amber said, her head bobbing in and out of castle windows. "I saw the ship land, how long does it take to get here from the docks?" King Sapphire simply rolled his eyes, his mother had been ridiculously hyper all day.

"Majesties, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, her cousin Lady Rei, and Ami Mizuno have arrived."

"Well show them in Henry, immediately" High Queen Amber said, her eyes lighting up as she saw the Moon Princess. "Welcome to Earth Serenity" she said warmly pulling her in for hug.

"Thank you, High Queen Amber, please call me Usagi" the Princess said.

"As long as you start calling me Mother. Usagi this is my son Sapphire" Amber gestured toward the King. Usagi was pleasantly surprised, she had been expecting a fat, balding man, but King Sapphire was quite handsome. The Princess curtsied and greeted her future husband.

"It is good to have you with us Usagi. I'm sure the three of you are exhausted. Minako please take them to their chambers. I will see all of you at dinner" King Sapphire said. Minako led the girls as requested.

Usagi's chambers were large are beautiful, the pale pink bedding and light floral décor gave it a cozy appearance. She had barely sat down when Rei came bursting in. "So, what do you think of him?" Rei demanded.

"Think of who?" Usagi replied.

"Don't be irritating, King Sapphire…He's pretty handsome for an old man. To bad you weren't born 20 years earlier, I'm sure girls must have been lining up to get into his bedroom."

"Rei!"

"What, you know its true. Anyway Minako told me your Wedding and Coronation is in two days. There's going to be a celebration ball afterward."

"Yipee" Usagi said while she looked out into the garden.

"Are you okay with all this Usa? You don't have to do this you know" Rei said while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I do. Every Princess is destined to be a Queen, this is the only place I can be a Queen. I'll be alright, I'm sure this is all for the best."

Within a blink it was time for the wedding. It was a small ceremony in a temple just outside the castle. Usagi and Sapphire greeted a massive public after the Coronation, all seemed happy and joyous. Usagi danced with her husband and several leaders of the Earth during the Ball. After a while she sneaked out of the glittering ballroom into the gardens. She tried to calm her heart, breathing in the crisp night air. Looking up at the moon she thought of Crisium, of her friends, of her old home. "I'm married" she whispered. As she walked back to the ballroom she heard her name along with soft whispers. Following the sounds she saw three men gathered under a tree. Creeping closer she bent down to hear them all the while scolding her own curious behavior.

"I don't want to be a part of this Diamond. Your plans were fine while he was unmarried. But the game has changed. He will have an heir. I am not a traitor, I will do everything in my power to ensure their son sits on the throne."

"King Sapphire may not even be able to produce an heir. Then what? Will you stand by me? Or would you have this Moon girl rule?"

"That is complete speculation Diamond, we can only act once it is clear they will not have a child. We must be patient and see the New Queen's persona. I am with Rubeus, if a Prince is born I will follow King Sapphire."

Usagi rushed back into the ball. Suddenly everything was clear. Sapphire had married her simply for children, to avoid any type of upheaval. Still she hoped to find love with her husband.

*****

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I love reading them 


	3. The Queen and her Melancholy King

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 3: The Queen and her Melancholy King **

"Minako"

"Yes, your Majesty" Usagi gave the blond chambermaid a stern look. "I mean Usagi" Minako said.

"Are these my clothes for the day?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, I'll help you with them in just one minute" Minako replied while gathering up tea cups.

"Why am I to wear pants? Isn't that inappropriate for my station?" Usagi asked while dressing.

"Today is your first day of training. Every Queen and Princess of Earth is trained by the Royal Guard in self defense" Minako replied.

"Really? Why?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"Well if the castle were raided and in the chaos you got lost or left alone you should be able to defend yourself. Don't you think?" Minako said while brushing Usagi's long hair.

"Yes, that does seem practical…So you know how to fight?"

"Yes, my husband taught me."

"Oh Kunzite must have been a great teacher, will he be teaching me too?"

"No, I believe Mamoru is your instructor" Minako said.

"Mamoru! No! Can't one of the other guards do it?" Usagi whined.

"Haha. What do you have against Mamoru Usagi? He is one of the best warriors in the land. The King assigned him to you specifically, so you would learn from the best."

"I hate Mamoru, he thinks he knows everything. And the King, the King acts as if Mamoru is God's gift to the Earth Kingdom. Didn't I tell you about yesterday?"

"No, what happened" Minako asked, her bright blue eyes sparkling in interest.

"So at lunch everyone was talking about the floods in the Western Territories. And I'm not saying Mamoru didn't have good ideas, he did, but I suggested we send some toys along with medical supplies and food. And Mamoru just laughed at me. He actually laughed at me. He said sending toys was a waste of space and would add unnecessary load to the caravan. But kids need toys as a distraction in hard times, I mean all their possessions are gone. They have to start all over. A small teddy bear can be great comfort in the night. But Mamoru won't understand that, he probably sleeps with a big sword on one side and some loose tavern girl on the other" Usagi said with bold hand gestures. Minako laughed out.

"Wow, so what did King Sapphire say about your idea?"

"He said it was great and to send at least 100 toys to the region" Usagi said with a haughty smile. "What is with these guards anyway, I mean how is it they have so much say in the issues of the Kingdom? Don't guards usually just protect? Are they Noblemen?"

"No they are not Noblemen. Royal Guards are their own breed, the position falls to the first son of each Guard. They are trained from birth in military and war skills, but this is the first group to hold political power. King Sapphire decided to assign each region to a Guard, the Dukes, Lords, Earls, every nobleman, reports to the Guard in charge of their region. The King gets weekly reports from each one" Mina explained.

"But there are only four regions and five Guards…Let me guess Mamoru does nothing?"

"Haha, Mamoru is in charge of Interplanetary Relations, Kunzite the West, Nephrite East, Jadeite South, and Zoicite the North…Now no more questions, you're all ready. The gym is in the west wing. Good luck" Mina said as she put in the final pin in Usagi's hair.

When Usagi entered the gym there were a few men sparing and several aisle of equipment and training devices. "Good morning Usagi, no Odangos today?" Mamoru said while checking the strings on a bow.

"Sorry to disappoint jerk-face, I couldn't risk you cutting my hair with your barbaric sword swinging" Usagi said tightly.

"Barbaric? I am very good with my sword Odango, my strokes are always smooth and strong" Mamoru said with a flirty smile. Usagi felt her body temperature rise. He always did this when they were alone. These suggestive comments, teasing about her hair, flirty smiles, she hated him for it. Usagi had a permanent scowl on her face whenever Mamoru was around. She firmly believed he was the most inappropriate man in existence. But still a little part of her couldn't help but like the attention.

"Whatever caveman"

"Well this caveman is responsible for making sure you can defend yourself. So we're going to learn archery, self defense, and sword fighting."

"I already know how to fence and shoot arrows."

"Really" his tone implied extreme doubts.

"Yes really, archery is a very popular sport among Moon Nobles and my brother taught me fencing" Usagi replied her nose up in the air.

"Well then, let's test your skills" Mamoru said while handing her a bow and some arrows. They made their way to the shooting range. Her first shot was…well it was horrible…she completely missed the target and hit some grass a few feet away. Mamoru started shaking with laughter "what aim, truly I've seen nothing like it Odango."

"You can't call me Odango when my hair's not even up that way. The gravity here is different, give me a minute I'll get it" Usagi said in a huff. She was true to her word, after a few more shots she began to do quite well.

Usagi trained with Mamoru three times a week. Within a month she became very well versed in archery, general self-defense tactics, and fencing, but he insisted she keep practicing. Though Mamoru would never admit it, he loved this time with Usagi, provoking her, playing with her. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her improve as each week past, her smiles when she hit the center of a target, her laughs when she knocked him to the ground. She was so youthful and attractive, he couldn't help but want her.

As time passed Usagi was surprised to find a deep friendship with Mamoru. He still teased her endlessly but he was also patient and dedicated to making sure she was fully understanding and succeeding at each task. He taught her tricks and told her stories about competitions and battles he had won. Even outside of their training Usagi began to admire his political abilities, the way he could charm nobleman and dignitaries into submission, his strong sense loyalty to King Sapphire and the Earth people. Soon it was mid-August and Usagi truly loved life on Earth. Court was fabulously entertaining, the gossiping High Queen Amber and Rei and Jadeite's frequently lovers tiffs kept things lively. Even Ami's lessons were better on Earth, each week she learned about a different country and their specific cultures and ideas. King Sapphire made almost no demands on Usagi, she was free as bird enjoying the summer sun.

It was mid-morning on a hot day, Usagi and Mamoru were fencing in an empty courtyard. Usagi was faring pretty well considering the circumstances. Mamoru had decided to fight without a shirt and hence Usagi was completely and utterly distracted. The muscles in his upper body flexed and stretched with each movement. She barely twirled away when he lunged at her.

"Excuse me, Queen Usagi" a servant said.

They stopped their games. "Yes" Usagi replied a bit out of breath.

"High Queen Amber has requested your presence in her tea room."

"I'll be right there. I guess we'll pick up here later" Usagi said.

"Sure, it's so convenient, you have to have tea as soon as I start winning" Mamoru said. She poked her tongue out at him and left. After a quick bath Usagi changed into a simple cotton lavender dress and headed to see High Queen Amber. When she entered Amber made all her servants leave the room.

"Is something wrong?" Usagi questioned as she sat down.

"No, no, I just don't want them snooping around while I talk to my favorite daughter-in-law... Sooo Usagi, tell me how are you liking the Earth Kingdom?" Amber asked.

"It's wonderful, I'm really loving it here" Usagi replied with a bright smile.

"Good, good. And how are you enjoying Sapphire?" Amber asked.

Usagi blushed at her words. "He has been nothing but kind to me."

"Good, good. Well Usagi as you know I am pretty straight forward and a tad bit nosy. So I was wondering, are you with child yet?"

Usagi choked on a bit of tea. "Umm, not yet."

"Really? Is everything alright between the two of you. I rarely ever see you together and you've been married for five months now. How often does he come to your chambers? He should come everyday, you know, unless of course you're on your cycle."

Usagi blushed furiously, this was not the conversation she was expecting and she wasn't quite sure how much she should reveal, but the earnest expression on her Mother-in-law's old face broke any barriers she had. "Umm, truthfully, the King and I, I mean he never, I mean the King and I have never, umm"

"Oh my God, he hasn't taken you yet" Amber said with a gasp.

"I think he's just waiting, you know till I'm more comfortable with him. It's really quite nice" Usagi said in small voice.

"Oh for heaven's sake child, men don't wait for women. They're either with them or they are not. It's a decision…My old bones can't handle him anymore…Usagi it is imperative for you to have a child. Do you understand? The Earth needs its next ruler." Usagi nodded. "Have you ever been with a man Usagi?"

Usagi looked at her hands and whispered "No."

"Well even if you're a virgin you can still seduce a man and with a figure and face like that it shouldn't be too hard. So I am going to schedule a lunch for the two of you today. You will wear the pink dress I had made for you, keep your hair down, and make your intentions very clear. Can you do that Usagi?" Amber asked.

"Yes…umm how do I make my intentions clear?"

"You know smile at him a lot, touch him for no reason, make some suggestive comments, act like Rei does with Jadeite. It's so obviously he's in her bed."

Usagi coughed "Yes well I think I can do all that."

Amber looked outside and noticed the heavy clouds swooping in. "Go get ready Usagi, I'll schedule a picnic with Sapphire in two hours okay." Usagi nodded and left.

With Minako's help she got ready for her first night, or rather afternoon with the King. Usagi was, in her opinion, a bit over dressed. She wore a silky pink gown, it was cut so low you could see most of her breasts. Her soft golden hair was flowing down her back with a few fresh flowers tucked in here and there.

The two Royals made their way to a grassy hill and sat and ate quietly, talking about random issues, nothing significant. As time passed Usagi realized she was a horrible seductress, she was about the scoot closer to the King when it suddenly, out of no where, it started raining heavily. Sapphire pulled Usagi up and the two ran toward a heavy green tree, underneath the rain just tickling through. Usagi was soaked to the bone, her dress practically see through and clinging to every curve. When the thunder clapped she grabbed Sapphire and pushed her body up against him and holding close. Sapphire groaned, he didn't want Usagi but…but there was no denying her beauty, he could feel every curve, he knew many men would happily take her…but. He pulled her hair slightly causing her face to lift up toward him, leaning down he pressed a kiss against her lips. Her mouth opened and he willed his mind to want her, to taste her. 'Setsuna' he thought. But Usagi wasn't Setsuna, she was too small, her scent too sweet, her skin too pale. He knew in that moment he could never be with her, he couldn't be with anyone, Setsuna had completely ruined him. He pulled away and looked down at the young girl.

"Usagi I…I'm sorry, I can not be with you. I will never be with you" he said softly.

"But"

"I'm sorry Usagi, I know this will cause problems but I just can't, I'm sorry." Sapphire walked into the storm back toward the castle. Usagi just stood there, trying to comprehend his rejection. 'Can he do that? Can he just not be with me?' she thought. She ran after him. Just before Sapphire got to the gardens he felt a tug at his shoulder.

"You can't do that" Usagi said. "The Kingdom needs an heir. My purpose here is to have a child."

"Usagi, you're so much younger then me, I just don't."

"Then why did you marry me, why did you bring me here…You know you need an heir, just be with me, once we have a son I promise I'll have no demands on your time or affections."

"Usagi stop" Sapphire said.

"No, this is my Kingdom too, I have responsibilities. You can not stop me from fulfilling them. Don't you want your son to rule after you?"

"That's enough! I will hear nothing more. I have made my decision and it is final, you will never change it" Sapphire said, his tone matching the roaring thunder. Anger was pulsing through him as he entered his chamber. He dismissed his servants and made his way into a secret room behind his mirror. The room was small and dark, burgundy cloths draped on the walls, a large leather armchair sat in the corner, books and alcohol were scattered about, and a portrait hung in the center of the wall. Sapphire gently touched the painting, trying to imagine the women's tan skin beneath his fingers. She had thick dark green hair and sharp magenta eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

"I love her, Father" a young prince said.

"So? Love her…I'm not stopping you" a middle aged man said.

"I want to marry her."

"That is not possible. You can only marry a woman of noble blood you know that."

"But I want Setsuna to be my wife" Sapphire said adamantly.

"I just don't understand why you're getting so worked up. It not like you can't keep her after you're married. Everyone has a Mistress" Pomel told his son.

"You don't" Sapphire countered.

"Ah well, your mother and I are different. Most men don't love their wives" King Pomel said with a smile.

"But I"

"This is not a discussion Sapphire" the King of Earth said.

"She's with child" Sapphire said. "I want the child, I want it to be Prince or Princess of the Kingdom."

"Don't be ridiculous it's not of Noble blood" the King scoffed.

"It's MY blood" Sapphire stressed.

"And a whore's." The King could see the rage barely contained in his young son. "Sapphire we will find a place for this child, don't worry it can be a maid or something. Setsuna and the child should not hinder your ability to father a legitimate heir to the throne."

_END FLASHBACK_

Setsuna had died that year during childbirth. Only King Pomel, Sapphire, and a few maids knew of the child. Usagi's words echoed in Sapphire's head _"Don't you want your son to rule after you?"_

"Yes" he whispered to Setsuna's portrait. "I want him to rule."

*****

AN: Hope you like it :)


	4. Usagi's Solution, Mamoru's Problem

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon

**Chapter 4: Usagi's Solution, Mamoru's Problem**

Usagi paced back and forth in her chambers. The King reverted back to his old behavior after their argument. He was kind, held her hand at the dinner table, smiled at her, complemented her. To an outsider nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But she was restless, and avoiding High Queen Amber like the plague. 'This just doesn't make sense. Why doesn't he want an heir? Why did he marry me?' Her thoughts had been on repeat for the past three days. 'What if he's gay? That's it he's gay…But plenty of gay men in the Moon Kingdom still father children" Usagi thought. There were too many questions in her mind. Not caring about the hour or decorum Usagi left her chambers in the middle of the night and stalked over to Sapphire's room. Barging in she woke the gray haired King.

"Are you gay?" she asked her husband while shaking his shoulder.

"What?"

"I said, are you gay?"

"No, I'm not gay. Why are you asking? Why are you here? It's the middle of the night Usagi" Sapphire said with droopy eyes.

"Well what am I suppose to think? You have refused to bed me. Why? Why won't you just let me fulfill my obligations?" she asked.

"Children are not supposed to be obligations. They should to be conceived in love, they should be wanted. I don't love you and I don't want to have children with you" Sapphire said with a raspy voice. The old King sat up in his bed.

His young wife sat next him. "As if you've tried to love me, you've barely spent a moment alone with me. We could love each other, won't you give me a chance?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, I know I can not love you."

"But why?" Usagi pressed.

Seeing her determined face Sapphire realized she wouldn't leave without an answer. 'She deserves an answer' he thought. "I loved a woman, very deeply, she died 24 years ago. I just…"

Usagi could see the sorrow etched on this face. "I could help you get over her, it's been so long. Why are you condemning yourself to this loneliness, this sadness?" his wife asked.

"You've obviously never been in love, you don't know."

"They say it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all."

"That's bullshit" Sapphire said. He waited for her to leave. She waited for his story. Sighing Sapphire began. "I met her when I was seven. She was the marshal's daughter. Have you ever the feeling where you just know something, it's completely unexplainable why, but you know. When I saw her that day, feeding the horses, I knew, knew she was made for me. I was made for her, I am hers completely. That day when I kissed you under the tree it just felt wrong. I just can't be with you. Can you accept that Usagi?"

Usagi let out a little laugh "Do I have a choice? But what about your people? Who will rule them?"

"They say a divine power has given us the right to rule, I'm sure that power can find someone to take over."

"That power sent ME to you. So our child could rule, but you're being ridiculous" Usagi wailed out in irritation.

"You're right, you'll live long after I'm gone, I can rest easy, the Earth will have a Queen for at least the next 30 years. Now leave" Sapphire snapped.

Usagi went back to her room; she was even more irritated now. 'So he loved someone, big deal. Can't he just get over it? It's been 24 YEARS!!' she thought. Usagi went to Sapphire's chambers every night trying to change his mind. Seduction didn't work, any time she tried to "seduce" him he just pushed her out of the room, and walking back to her room in risqué clothing wasn't exactly fun. Talking didn't work since he just wouldn't listen to her. He was completely set in his ways. And to make matters worse a servant told High Queen Amber Usagi was visiting the King every night. Usagi hated the happiness and joy on Amber face. What would happen when she never became pregnant, would she be blamed? Every history lesson Ami had ever taught Usagi came rushing back. Stories of Queens killed, imprisoned, or banished filled her head. Would the Earth people punish her for this? Would Sapphire protect her? She knew he wouldn't, he couldn't, even if she was in his favor the population would hate her and the court would make her life miserable. Eventually gossip and treachery would start. Duke Diamond would continue whatever plan he had before she came to Earth. Couldn't he see he was ruining everything he had accomplished? Promoting a divided public? But he couldn't see it; he blindly believed it would work out in the end.

Each time Sapphire rejected her she got closer and closer to hopelessness. Usagi began to wallow around the castle; even Mamoru's teasing wasn't prompting the usually comebacks and energy.

Sluggishly Usagi made her way to the library for her weekly lesson with Ami. Upon entering she let out a little sob, 'this is my life, sitting in a library and shooting arrows. No children, no family, no love, no sex, nothing…I'm going to die a virgin' she thought. She sat down in front of Ami's board and waited for her to begin the lecture.

"Good Morning Usagi. Today we are going to go over the customs of India, a province in the Eastern Territories." Ami went on about the food, goods, caste system, and religions of the province. Usagi was half listening through out Ami's presentation.

"In India priest and teachers are hold the highest level of respect and so they are at the top of the pyramid, in the highest caste, the Brahmans. The interesting thing is Brahman influence on politics. Brahmans are advisors to many leaders in the region, noble families also turn the Brahman priests in cases of infertility. If a nobleman was unable to impregnate his wife she was sent into the jungles, to see the families most trusted priest. At the age of twelve male children of noble families were also sent into jungles to be educated by the priests in combat and spirituality."

"Wait, I don't get it what did the priest do to the noble women. Give them a tonic or something?" Usagi asked.

Ami blushed "Oh, well, actually noble women were only sent the priest at times of desperation. When nothing else was working."

"So when she gets there what happens? "

Ami smacked her forehead. 'Obviously she needs it spelled out' she thought. "The priest would impregnate the women."

"What?! The priest, the priest has sex with the nobleman's wife?" Usagi whispered harshly. "Is that allowed? Isn't the kid not 'of noble blood'?"

"Well in that region, priest and teachers are socially higher than noblemen, so they don't consider it a pollution of the bloodline" Ami explained.

"But what about the husband? He just raises this other guy's child and gives him all the property and power?" Usagi asked.

"Basically, the only way to have a peaceful transition of power is through a male heir. No one but the family would know who fathered the child. And a lot is to be said about environment. It is common belief that those in power have a divine right to rule but growing up in a political environment is also a big factor. You remember the Nature verse Nurture argument we discussed last week?"

"Yes"

Ami continued her lecture but Usagi's thoughts were completely wrapped around the idea Ami had presented, essentially getting someone else to impregnate her. 'But who? No one has higher status then the King. And what will Sapphire do when I tell him I'm pregnant? He could have me executed or imprisoned for adultery? But then he'd have to tell his mother he refused to sleep with me. He could kill the child or deny him the throne? Well he can't do that unless he makes it public I cheated on him' Usagi thought. By the end of the lesson Usagi decided she would do it, Ami was right the only way to have peaceful power transitions was through male heirs. She didn't want to get stuck in a bad situation after Sapphire passed, the new King would have no obligation to provide or care for her. She knew without a doubt no one would allow her to rule without Sapphire or a son. The Earth people will want an Earthling in power. Sapphire would have to accept the child. But who should she pick for the task? Who could she trust? Usagi was so involved in herself she didn't notice Mamoru coming around the corner and collided into him. Catching her around the waist he steadied her disoriented body.

"Forget how to see and walk at the same time Odango?"

Looking up Usagi focused on Mamoru's face, behind him was a portrait of Sapphire. In the painting Sapphire must have been around 25ish, around Mamoru's age. Usagi noticed for the first time just how physically similar Mamoru and Sapphire were. Mamoru's hair and eyes were a bit darker, but his nose and facial structure completely matched the King. Come the think of it, they were the same height and had similar body structure. Several thoughts and ideas clicked together at the same time. 'Mamoru is perfect' Usagi thought. 'He looks like the King so if the child takes after him it won't matter, everyone will think the baby looks like the King. I doubt Mamoru will ever blackmail me. We already spend a good amount of time together so no one will think its odd if we are talking or seen together. He's a great politician. He'll definitely protect his own child and I'm sure he'll advise the Prince with good intentions. He's been with so many women I doubt he'll care or get emotionally involved with me.'

"Hello, Odango, are you okay?" Mamoru asked while waving a hand in front of her face. Snapping out of her daze she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine…what are you made of bricks?" Usagi said with a hand against her nose.

"Haha…don't pout, you know you like bumping into my hard body" Mamoru replied.

'Yeah, he's perfect' she thought. "I'm sure I'll find out exactly how much I like your hard body in a few days" Usagi said, leaving the confused man behind her she headed to meet Sapphire for lunch. While she ate she kept mulling over the details of the affair she was planning. For a moment she thought of asking Sapphire for permission but quickly squashed the idea. By the end of lunch she decided to take Mamoru to the Moon and start the affair there. It was the only place they could have any true privacy and be away from suspecting eyes, getting caught was not a option. If anyone other than Sapphire found out she would fall into the situations she was trying to avoid. Sapphire got up and headed out of the dining room when Usagi quickly caught up to him. "Sapphire?"

"Yes Usagi."

"I was wondering if I could go to the Moon Kingdom, its been six months and I would like to visit my brother."

"Hmm, well I don't see why not. How long will you be gone? There are quite a few balls and festivals in the Fall, you will be expected to attend" Sapphire said.

"Oh, I'll be back before the Harvest Celebrations, I promise" Usagi said.

"Very well then, I can't spare all of my guards for that long, but you can take Mamoru with you. He works mostly with the other planets anyway so he can still do his job from the Moon."

"Thank You, I will leave tomorrow if that's okay" Usagi said with a smile. 'That could not have worked out more perfectly' she thought.

"Yes, that will be fine" Sapphire said with relief, he was glad Usagi was leaving. 'Finally I can sleep at night' he thought.

The next day Mamoru, Usagi, and the ship's horrible cook set off for the Moon. She knew the hardest part of this plan was still to come. Convincing Mamoru wouldn't be easy, he embodied a fierce sense of loyalty. She knew seduction wouldn't work, even if he got turned on he would just find some maid girl and take out his frustrations. No, only reason would. Hopefully he would see her perspective.

When they arrived Usagi was greeted by many smiling faces and warm hugs. Just seeing Crisium calmed her doubts and fears. The first two days on the Moon were spent visiting old friends and catching up. On the third night Usagi slipped out of her room and snuck around all the guards and maids into Mamoru's room. Usagi was quite stealthily, back in her younger days she used to sneak into the kitchens for a midnight snack and spy on Crisium. She never found him doing anything interesting but she always thought it was fun to sneak around. As soon as she closed the door a hand grabbed her around the throat and Mamoru pushed her against the door. "Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me" Usagi wheezed out. Mamoru immediately let go when he saw her face. "Geez, Mamoru talk about a death grip" Usagi said while rubbing her neck.

"What are you doing Odango? Why are sneaking into my room like an assassin?"

"I need to talk to you."

"In the middle of the night…if someone finds you in here…it won't be good. Just leave we'll talk in the morning" Mamoru said.

"No I need to talk to you now. Don't worry I know this place like the back of my hand, no one will find me. And even if someone notices I'm not in my room they'll just think I'm in the kitchen or gardens…I have a problem and you are my solution."

"You mean you need a solution" Mamoru clarified.

"No, you are the solution…Mamoru I'm going to ask you to do something, but promise me you'll hear my full story before you make a decision. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure okay" Mamoru said.

"Promise" she stressed.

"Yeah I promise."

"I want…I want you to…I" Usagi was totally flustered.

"What? Out with it Odango" Mamoru snapped.

Flashing him an irritated look she bit her lip an said in a rush: "I-want-you-to-impregnant-me-so-the-Earth-Kingdom-can-have-a-heir."

"What!" Mamoru yelled

"Shh! Whisper! I'll explain."

"Explain, explain what? You want to have an affair, Usagi that's insane. Just because I fool around doesn't mean I don't have morals. I would never betray my King. What kind of"

Usagi pressed her fingers to his mouth stopping him mid-sentence "You promised to listen to my side before deciding."

He brushed her hand away. "Fine, go, tell me your side" he said in a tight voice.

Usagi recognized his tone, it was the same one Sapphire adopted when he was planning on completely rejecting her. "Ahh, this is so hard" Usagi groaned, pushing past him she plopped down on one of the chairs in his room. She looked out the window at earth with a gloomy face. Throwing on a loose white shirt Mamoru followed her and sat in an opposite chair. He waited for her to talk.

Taking a deep breath Usagi began her story. "He won't sleep with me, Sapphire, he refuses to bed me. He loved some stable girl, who died two decades ago. He can't bring himself to betray her and consummate our marriage. He refuses to give the Earth an heir, he's convinced it will just work itself out in the end."

Mamoru was shocked, but judging by her sad face he was sure she was being honest. "Have you tried talking to him Usagi?"

"Yes! Oh my God, he's so stubborn. I've spent the last month trying to talk to him, trying to seduce him. He's completely obsessed with this girl. He says the separation caused by her death has transformed his love into devotion. What does that even mean? He thinks being with me is repulsive." Usagi said sadly.

"Usagi you're not repulsive, but if that is the King's decision I'm sorry I can't go against it. I have to believe he's doing it for the best."

"You don't get it. Sapphire is 58 when he dies, which will be within the next 10 or 20 years, what will happen to me? I'll only be between 28 and 38. Some Duke is going to rise politically and take over. And who do you think that will be? It'll be Diamond, you know it, that guy is obsessed with power. He has the money, manpower, and pull to do it. Then he'll either force me to marry him, be part of his 'harem', banish me, or execute me. I don't really like any of those options."

"That won't happen" Mamoru said firmly.

"Yes it will, enough history has been hammered into my head, I know what happens to Queen's that don't produce boys. They get screwed. All I'm asking is that you do your duty Mamoru."

"How is impregnating you my duty? I don't remember seeing it in my Royal Guard handbook" Mamoru asked in an exaggerated tone.

"Its your duty to protect me. At ANY cost" Usagi whispered.

Mamoru rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't think this counts as protection and a child between us won't be of noble blood."

"That's okay, the bloodlines of the Royal Guards are still good."

"But I'm…Usagi I'm adopted. Kunzite's family adopted me. I only became a Royal Guard because the fifth never had a son and none of the other four had a second son, so I got the job. I'm not part of the bloodline, no one but the King and Kunzite's parents know. Even Kunzite doesn't know. My blood can't mix with yours. I don't know where I come from, I could ruin the lineage."

"Mamoru, that blood stuff doesn't matter. You are a great politician, a loyal servant of the people, and a fierce fighter. These are all qualities of a Prince, of a King. The King I want our son to be" Usagi said passionately.

"What if the first child between us is a girl?" Mamoru asked.

"Then we try again."

"What will the King do? If he's not sleeping with you its obvious you had an affair."

"He brought this on himself. He will have to accept it" Usagi replied. "I won't tell him its yours. I promise."

"I don't know Usagi, this could ripple out of control."

"We have to be careful that's why I came here. We can do this here without getting caught. On Earth we have to maintain our current relationship. We are in positions of power Mamoru, we need to make hard choices. Our affair is not about lust or betrayal, its is about accomplishing a goal, providing security for our Nation."

'The way she says it makes it sound so patriotic and noble. As I'm making a major sacrifice by impregnating the universe's most beautiful women' Mamoru thought. "I need to think about this."

"That's understandable" Usagi said.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured having my first child" Mamoru whispered.

Usagi leaned over and grabbed his hand. "I know, but you'll always be with him…You can never tell the child you're the father Mamoru."

"I know."

Usagi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Think about it, let me know what you decide." She slowly slipped out of the room and back to her chamber. Mamoru sat in the soft chair all night, going over everything that had happened. He knew an affair would end badly, they always did. Could he handle having his child raised by another? He wanted to do this for Usagi, but that only made his situation worse. 'God knows I've wanted her for months' he thought. He tried to imagine an Earth without Sapphire and High Queen Amber. Usagi was right Diamond would take over. Did he want to serve under Diamond's rule? The man was ridiculous, power hungry, and stupid. Who knows where he would take the Nation. 'I guess my kid would be a better King then him.'

The next morning Usagi found a small sealed note just inside her door. Breaking the seal the Earth Queen read two words: "I accept"

*****

AN: The bit about Indian priests is true. I'm Indian and my grandma told me some crazy old school stories, it use to happen if a King was sterile in the Pre-Buddha times, way back. So I'm super excited to write the next chapter, the affair is totally my favorite part ;) Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them! And yeah Mamoru is Sapphire's son…so I guess he's actually going to be doing it with his stepmom, but whatever they don't know that.


	5. Physical Connections

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: There is lemon in this chapter. (That's pretty much all there is in this chapter)

**Chapter 5: Physical Connections**

Later that morning Mamoru made his way to a 'secret cottage' in the silver forest surrounding the castle grounds. Apparently there was a small historic cottage two miles from the castle. According to Usagi, it was deep in the woods and no one went there except for the caretakers that came every other Thursday. It was suppose to be a museum but since it was within a 5 mile radius of the castle the public couldn't visit it without permission. As he rode through the forest he wondered for the thousandth time if he was doing the right thing. Every time he doubted himself he imagined bowing to Diamond and calling him 'My King.' The immediate vomit in his mouth kept him firm on his decision. He tied his horse to a near by tree and made his way into the cottage. "Usagi?"

"I'm up here."

He walked up the stairs and into a small bedroom, Usagi was sitting on the edge of a medium size bed. She stood up as soon as he entered. For moment they just looked at each other. Each telling themselves this was the right thing, the right choice. Usagi looked beautiful, she always looked beautiful, but today it was more, maybe because he was about to sleep with her or maybe because his fantasies were about to come true. Her dress was sky blue, her golden hair loose behind her, and her lips, her lips were perfect pink rosebuds. Usagi made the first move, walking over to him she placed trembling hands on his chest. This was her idea, she needed to take control. She pulled his shirt out and over his head, placing her hands back where they were. Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss on his heart and whispered "Thank You Mamoru." She was shaking with nervousness as she pulled off his belt.

Mamoru watched her closely, she was very nervous, had she been with a man before? He suddenly realized there was a strong possibility Usagi was a virgin. She was a princess after all, she may have saved herself for marriage. He stopped her movements and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How about I take over" he whispered. He swept her honey hair to the side and slowly unbuttoned her dress as he inhaled her sweet scent. His large hands smoothed over her slim back, he tugged at the dress till it fell to her feet. Kneeling in front of his Queen he pulled at her stockings and shoes, admired her shapely legs and caught a whiff of her scent. Curling his fingers around the band of her panties he pulled him off. 'My God she is perfect' he thought. Usagi shivered, as deep blush settled all over her skin. Mamoru stood and took off his own clothes.

Usagi slowly let her eyes travel up his strong legs, lingering on his heavy groin, up a toned stomach to his broad chest and well defined arms. She couldn't look him in the face, it was just that he was naked and she was naked, she couldn't look him in the eye. Her gazed was fixed at his collarbone. Usagi felt awkward, felt all her imperfection, the scar on her left knee, the patch of dry skin on her shins, she wanted to hide.

Mamoru placed both hands on her cheeks and slowly forced her to look at him, leaning down he whispered against her lips: "I'll always protect you…and everything you love, my Queen." He kissed her, kissed her in the most lovely way. The pressure of his lips, the tip of his tongue in her mouth, fingers in her hair. His hands traveled down her figure, pulling her closer. His gentle movements calmed her nervous heart. Mamoru broke the kiss and carried her to the old bed. Sitting on his knees between her pale legs he kissed a knee and stroked the underside of her thigh, with each stroke his palm went higher and higher till she felt his strong thumb very close to her center. Mamoru took in every inch of her, the dip of her throat, the curve of her young breast, creamy arms, her small pink slit. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, so many ways he wanted to have her. He shifted closer grabbing under her arms he pulled her up into his lap. His fingers curled around her neck and waist, he kissed her pulse. His hand moving down her body lingering on her breast and down her stomach. When he cupped her sex she whimpered lightly against his ear and grabbed his back. Mamoru pushed two fingers inside her eliciting a deep moan. When his fingers began to move she pulled him closer her fingers in his dark hair, arms around his tan shoulders. In moments she was hot and wet around him, her body tight but yielding. He couldn't believe how quickly she came, shaking and out of breath in his arms. He was so hard for her, he pulled her hips closer the tip of his cock poised at her entrance. He needed to see her face, her eyes. Pulling back he took one look, her eyes were bright and bold, her face flush. She kissed his cheek, his jaw, his lips. Grabbing her tight his pushed into her, breaking her virginity, causing her to scream softly into his mouth. He tried to be gentle but she was so tight around him, he had to thrust.

Usagi grabbed his bicep and began moving with him. He was everywhere, between her legs, inside her, against her. His heavy breaths flowing down her back, his movements defining her own. It hurt, but it felt so good. She was wrapped in his masculinity, his arms holding her so close. She felt him throbbing inside her and knew it was going to end soon. She tightened her legs around him and he groaned her name. She could feel him coming inside her, shaking around her. Her heart beat wildly against his. Mamoru's body stilled after a moment, when he calmed down, he pushed her back to lay her on the bed. When he moved to release her she wouldn't let him. So he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid on his side with his lips against her ear, legs tangled together. For long soft moments she was just breathing, running a hand back and forth over his forearm.

He looked at her profile and felt her life. A fierce possession shifted through him. He knew he was her first, he wanted to be her only. He knew he was in no place to make such a demand but he wanted it. All too soon she moved away from him, blushing she rushed over to her clothes and started dressing. Mamoru followed her direction and quickly dressed. Usagi softly asked him to button her dress back up. He pushed each pearly button through blue silk loops.

"You should ride back first, I'll walk. It'll be suspicious if we both leave and return together" Usagi said as they walked out of the old cottage.

"You shouldn't linger in the forest, I'll walk you ride."

"No I want to walk, I don't think riding would feel so great right now." Both blushed. "The Moon forests don't have any life threatening creatures like Earth. It's very safe…Umm, we should meet again tomorrow. After dinner?"

"Won't you be sore?"

"I'll be fine" she said as he mounted his horse.

Leaning down he kissed her and said "Okay."

Usagi walked back at a slow pace, her white horse following behind her. She pulled her hair in front and began braiding it as she thought about Mamoru. Images of his handsome face, taunt and strained as he came, amazed and wide when he explored her swirled through her head. Sighing heavily she wondered if she looked different, she felt different. Part of her felt guilty for betraying Sapphire, he was a good man. But being good isn't enough, she had to protect herself from his selfish behavior. Soon the castle was in sight, when she entered she order a hot bath to ease her sore body and scrub her sticky thighs.

Usagi and Mamoru were together everyday. She took him all around the Kingdom. Making excuses to go to private cabins in the mountains, secluded hot springs, and beaches. Mamoru took her everyway he knew how, everyway he had ever heard of, kissed every inch of her beautiful body. The days passed and they shifted into a bubble, a world secluded from all other life. Some where at some time between smiles, groans, and orgasms she became his Usako and he her Mamo-chan. Some where on the Moon they fell in love.

*****

AN: It's kinda a short chp, but I hope you guys liked it :)


	6. Action Reaction

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. Some lemony scenes. Originally I had planned to write this story from Mamoru's perspective, but as each chp comes along its been more from Usagi's perspective. I guess I should have titled this the story The Earth Queen instead of the The Royal Guard, but whatever. I hope you guy like this chp. It's a bit longer than the others, I hope its not too rushed. Let me know how you liked it. Thanks!

**Chapter 6: Action Reaction**

Every Sunday Usagi took a pregnancy test she had stolen from the castle's medical unit. Every Sunday it was negative until today. Usagi was, at most, a week pregnant. It was prefect timing really, she had to go back to Earth this week to make the Harvest Celebrations. She should feel happy, relieved, accomplished. But all she could feel was a heavy weight in her stomach and she doubted it was the baby. The blue Earth hung outside her window, shining at her, glaring at her. She didn't want to leave the Moon, didn't want to face the repercussions of her decision. She wanted to create a world where she would spend her life with Mamoru, raise this child with him, grow old with him, and love him eternally, the way she was meant to. But such a world did not exist, it would never exist. Sapphire was right, loving someone and not having them was bullshit. Usagi destroyed the pregnancy test and got ready. She was meeting Mamoru at the cottage before breakfast. She put on a wispy cream dress, it was Mamoru's favorite, small diamond earrings and light makeup.

They both arrived at the cottage at the same time from different directions. Usagi pulled her horse up next to his and said "follow me." She led him deeper into the forest; the trees became thicker, whiter, their silver leaves reflecting the morning light. After a few minutes Mamoru could hear trickling water, the trees opened to clear blue pond with a tiny waterfall. There were a few flowers around the perimeter and mossy rocks. Usagi slipped off her horse and walked toward the pond, her dress swishing around her elegant frame. Mamoru stood by his horse and watched his lover. She slipped off her small shoes and pulled at the ribbons of her dress till it fell in a milky heap at her feet. She stood in skin and golden hair and Mamoru wondered if he had died, this must be heaven, all silver and gold with an angel waiting for his touch. He pulled off his own clothes as Usagi walked gracefully into the pond her hair swirling around her. Mamoru followed, surprised to find the water pleasantly warm. It was comfortably deep, they moved to the center, the water just under his pecs.

Usagi's skin was jumping, small shocks rippling through her. Would this be their last time together? Would he even miss her? She realized with sudden clarity why Sapphire had refused her. She could never be with anyone but Mamoru. She knew she would never 'get over it'. He had touched her too deeply. But what about Mamoru, would she be able to handle seeing him with other women, with a wife, with children? Small tears trailed down her round cheeks. 'Why did I do this? It wasn't worth it' she thought.

Mamoru brushed away her salty tears. "What's this Usako?"

"Mamo-chan" she whispered and hurled into his arms, hugging him tight. She wrapped her legs around his waist, water rippling around them as her light tears fell on his neck.

"Shh, Usako, what's wrong?" he said rubbing her bare back. She didn't say anything; he kissed her shoulder, her neck, whispered sweet things in her ear, told her the only time she should whimper is when he was teasing her body, licking her nipples. It made her smile, made her pull back and look into his sharp eyes. She placed a hand on his face, tracing his dark eyebrow, his jaw, her thumb grazing over his full lips.

"We should leave for Earth tonight. I…I'm pregnant."

Mamoru stilled for several moments until finally he brought his hand up to cover her stomach. Looking into her sad eyes he spoke quietly, desperately. "I love you, did you know that Usako? I'll always love you, I'll always want you."

He started kissing her, so sweetly. "Don't please" she whispered into his mouth "it's too much, I love you too much…Mamo-chan." But he didn't stop, he just kept kissing her softly, fucking her desperately, loving her hopelessly. They skipped breakfast, lying in a sunny patch of grass till Usagi's hair dried. She kissed his body, touched him, trying to memorize his feel, his scent. There were several long drawn out orgasms that day. Their cries, their gentle love, their beautiful affair filled the forest.

They left for Earth after dinner and it seemed like only moments ago this relationship had started and now…now it was over. Each day they inched toward home and further and further away from paradise.

Usagi and Mamoru found a few changes when they came back to the Earth Castle. October had painted oranges, reds, and yellows around the grounds. High Queen Amber started grilling her for gossip from the Moon Court the moment she arrived and Sapphire was…well he was well rested. Rei and Jadeite were engaged and much to Usagi's surprise Zoicite began courting Ami. The first days back she couldn't help but feel a bit robbed. The people around her seemed to find happiness, their loving glances heightened her sense of loss. Usagi tried to focus on the positives, she may have lost physical love with Mamoru but he was still around, she could still look at him, talk to him and she had gained a child, gained security. Wasn't that more important? She told herself it was.

The first days back were horrible for Mamoru, he had gotten so use to her body being around him. He swore he could smell sweet fragrance at night. A stiffness entered his body, he could never quite relax, always on edge. His was aching to kiss her, his mind in a constant worry. Now that he was back he began to see cracks in their plan. On the Moon everything seemed so perfect, so ideal, the plan, the affair, the love. But now Mamoru just thought about his King. How would Sapphire react to the news? He knew Usagi was confident Sapphire would forgive her, accept the baby. But Mamoru knew the King very well. He had stood by his King, seen him make every decision since he was thirteen. There was no way to predict how this would play out. He had seen Sapphire spread peace through out the land like no King before him but to get there the King had killed ruthlessly and punished harshly. There was a strange duality in the King, he ruled his kingdom with a kind soul but at times he displayed a cold, bitterly cruel heart. Everyday he tried to calm his fears, willed himself to believe Usagi was right. He did truly believe Usagi had made the right choice given the circumstances and so he had to believe Sapphire would judge her fairly and forgive her adultery. He had to have faith in choices of his leaders.

Soon things went back to the way they were. Usagi went to her lessons and ate her meals with the King. The training sessions with Mamoru stopped, partially because of her condition and partially because they both knew they couldn't be that close without revealing themselves. Usagi told no one of the pregnancy, she just waited, waited for it to become obvious. As the weeks passed Mamoru couldn't believe no one had noticed her pregnancy yet. Didn't they see her breast were larger, rounder? Her hair was shiner, her glowing skin? Sooner then she would have thought she fell into a normal routine. She saw Mamoru at court, random festivals, and dinner. Their old bantering relationship came back, there were moments when they slipped up, their comments become a bit too intimate. His love was still there, she could see it his eyes, moments when his gaze was a little too heated, lingering a little too long. But all and all Usagi and Mamoru were doing pretty well, emotions were pretty controlled, their behaviors very mature. The Harvest season was the busiest time of the year, organizing and preparing the castle and Kingdom for winter kept the lovers occupied and exhausted throughout the day. But at night, at night memories of their time on the Moon began to seem like an alternate reality, a recurrent dream that gripped your heart and tortured your soul.

The busy fall passed away to a cold winter. Usagi's pregnancy went into the third month. Her stomach had a small swell, it wasn't really noticeable as she was wearing very loose dresses and coats. Minako had shrieked with happiness when she saw it but Usagi swore her to silence till it became more pronounced. Up until now she hadn't really had any symptoms, but as soon as the third month came it was as if someone had lit a fire under her. She wanted Mamoru, badly. The winter days were boring; she just sat around her room or the library. Her thought completely consumed with Mamoru. Lust seemed to fog up her mind, drive all her thoughts. Suddenly everything reminded her of him. Water reminded her of the hot springs, breakfast of the time is licked and sucked sticky syrup off of her fingers, her clothes of the way he would undress her, and the Moon, the Moon reminded her of far too much. To make matters worse Mamoru had become lazy in the cold days and stopped shaving as frequently. His stubble made him look more masculine and sexier, if that was possible. Just the sight of him made her wet and she wondered if he could smell her when they were close. She would think of him, naked and coming beneath her. She would touch herself, but it wasn't enough, she needed Mamoru.

She became irritated and snappy. Soon all the servants were complaining about her ridiculous demands and poor behavior. When she sent back a plate of pancakes because the syrup was 'too sticky' Makoto howled in irritation. That night Mamoru ate dinner with the other Royal Guards and Makoto and Minako. All the girls did was complain about Usagi, how she sent all the food back for random reasons, how she would never pick a dress to wear, throwing her jewelry in random fits, how she snapped at them constantly. When Mamoru heard of her behavior his worry came back full force. Did the King know? Was the baby okay? Mamoru needed to see her, he decided it was time they met privately. 'Just to discuss developments' he told himself.

He waited for a Moonless night to visit her. Late at night he dressed in all black and wrapped a black cloth around his nose and mouth to mask his face. Swiftly and quietly he made his way through the Royal gardens. Tossing a rope up to her balcony he climbed up. Luckily the door wasn't locked, with a steady hand he pushed it open and slithered in. There was soft glow in the warm room from the crackling fire. It was quiet, 'she must be asleep' he thought. As he edged closer to the bed he began to hear soft moans and whispers. She was whispering his name, as if she knew he would come, as if she was calling him. Mamoru cautiously peaked through the heavy velvet curtains surrounding her bed. What he saw was permanently burned into his brain. There she was, his Queen, in a sheer night dress pulled up around her waist, one hand between her open legs her other arm above her head, moaning his name over and over. He couldn't move, he just watched her, watched the most beautiful woman perform the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Usagi suddenly had a light feeling trickle across her neck, as if someone was watching her. Stopping her movements and opened her eyes to find a masked man peaking through her curtains. Before she could scream his gloved hand came down on her mouth. He pulled off his mask and Usagi was relieved to find Mamoru behind it. He pulled open the curtains letting the glowing firelight in and sat on her bed. For a moment neither could believe he was there. He pulled off his gloves and stroked her flushed cheek. How long had it been since he had touched her? As they looked at each other the sadness of separation, the tragedy of their love affair crept into their hearts. But then Mamoru smelled her arousal and smiled wide. "Well you obviously missed me." He pushed his hand in between her legs "I never knew I could inspire such wet dreams."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whispered. She pushed his hand away and threw a pillow at him.

"You know, technically I am your loyal servant. You could just order me to service you" he said with a laugh.

"Oh my God, stop it…men are suppose to say beautiful lines of poetry when they meet their secret lovers…but of course I pick and inappropriate comedian to be my lover" she said in a huff. Sitting up she fixed her nightdress and tried to smooth out some tangles in her hair. "What are you doing here? This is risky. No one saw you did they?"

"No, there's no Moon tonight, its way too dark and cold for anyone to have noticed me" he said. He hadn't realized how deeply depressed he had been without her until that moment. It was so nice to talk openly with her again. His heart and soul felt light and dizzy. He pulled her into his lap, welcoming the weight of her in his arms. "So, lovers are supposed to spout poetry?"

"Yes, not make crude comments" Usagi said turning her nose up and away from him. He couldn't resist placing an open kiss on her exposed neck. Her fingers went immediately to his silky black hair, her hips grinding slowly against him. His kisses trailed up to her ear. He whispered in a husky voice: "What do you want to hear Usako? How much I love you? Miss you? Ache for you?"

Her breath wavered. "No…No, I just want you inside me." She pulled off her night dress and rubbed herself wantonly against him, sucking and biting his lips, his ear, his neck. Groaning his threw her off and quickly stripped out of his dark clothes. For one moment he gazed at her open naked body, he grabbed her ankle he pulled her back. His hands at her hips he pushed into her fast, both groaning at the connection. He tried to stay calm but it had been so unbelievably long. The movements, the noises were all like before, but they felt new some how.

"My God" he groaned. Had there ever been anything as sweet as her willing, exposed, body beneath him?

"Harder" she whispered. Grabbing her thighs he pulled her to the edge of the bed, he was standing on the cold floor, her ass hanging off the edge. Grabbing as much of her as he could, made each thrust hard and deep. Her legs were wound tight around his back, her torso stretched and panting. She was a vision of raw desire. The need to satisfy her pulsed through him, he pounded into her at a steady pace till she came in swirls around him. She sucked him in so hard, contracted so tightly he could barely breathe when he came. For a few minutes he just stood there, inside her, basking in the completion, the gratification of the act. Eventually both pushed back into the bed, lying next to each other still breathing heavy, seeing stars. Mamoru placed his hand on the swell of her stomach and wondered if he had been too rough. She just curled into him, relief and satisfaction reflecting off her face.

Long quiet moments passed till finally Mamoru remembered why he had come, Usagi horrible behavior. "Usako?" She looked up and he couldn't resist kissing her pink lips. "Usako…people have been complaining about you lately. What's going on? Is something wrong? All I hear these days is how spoiled you've been acting." She pushed away from him, sitting up her back to him.

"Its nothing, nothing's wrong."

Sitting up he pulled on her shoulder "tell me Usako. Why are you making such crazy demands in the dead of winter? Makoto was shaking with anger the other day, you sending all the food back, the pancakes were too sticky?"

She pushed his hand away. "What would you know of my suffering? Everything I see reminds me of you" she accused. She pressed a hand to her mouth and let out a quiet sob his arms around her in seconds. "It wasn't so bad in the beginning, but lately I just, I just want you so much, all the time" she whispered. "I didn't know it would be this hard, I can't do this Mamo-chan. Just take me away from here, just take me away."

"Shh, I can't do that Usako. We"

She cut him off "Why not, why can't you take me away? We could go anywhere start a new life. Start a farm, live happily."

"That is a complete fantasy. We would be found easily. We have duties here, people depend on us, depend on our decisions. You said yourself this affair isn't about lust."

"But I didn't know I'd love you then, I didn't know the desires would be this strong. I didn't think this would happen. Why don't you want to be with me? Why aren't you suffering? You just get some tavern girl to take out your frustrations?" Usagi said her face red with anger.

Mamoru's eyes widened "Is that what you think?" He pulled her hand to his heart. "If you can't feel my love, can't see how much I worship you, you're too far away from reality. Open your eyes Usako, grow up, you are the Queen of Earth. You will not run away from your responsibilities, you will rule this planet till the day our son is turns eighteen and you will influence it for far longer. I will make sure of it."

His strong, righteous, voice was like a slap against her face. She hung her head in shame. He was right, she needed to grow up. The entire planet looked to her and Sapphire, their court, for guidance, for security. If the Queen and leader of the Royal Guard left it would create easy propaganda, men would start painting Sapphire as a weak pitiful man with a treacherous court. Wars would ensue and lives would be lost. He didn't deserve that, the people didn't deserve that. But she knew she needed Mamoru more than just physically, she needed his guidance, reassurance. The roads ahead would be harder, there had to be a way, a middle ground. "I'm sorry" she whispered. She kissed him. "I'm so sorry…but I…I need you Mamoru, I can't go this long again."

"I know, I know" he whispered. "Winter nights are long and cold, no one lingers around. When there is no Moon I'll come to you, I promise." He sat back against the headboard placing her between his legs, stroking her swelling stomach trying to calm her soul. Mamoru smiled boyishly behind her and said: "So what exactly am I doing to you in these masturbating fantasies you seem to have?"

"MAMO-CHAN!" He laughed as she slapped wayward hands against him and he had her again. Slowly this time, savoring and admiring her round form, marveling at the idea of his child inside her.

In the coming days Usagi's attitude went back to normal and all the servants were grateful for the sudden change. It was almost time for the New Year Celebrations and Usagi decided to announce her pregnancy at the ball. She wore a fitted ice blue gown her condition obvious. When she entered the lavish ballroom all eyes were on her and Sapphire's eyes, his eyes were unreadable, his eyes were cold. As the evening progress everyone was talking about the young Queen and her unborn child, chatting happily, cheering in celebration. High Queen Amber scolded Usagi for a good twenty minutes, she couldn't believe the couple had kept it hidden for so long. Amber was all smiles that night and soon the old woman was horribly drunk. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and all of the Royal Guards congratulated her, the girls squealing in excitement. For the first time Usagi began to enjoy her pregnancy, laughing and joking with her friends. Sapphire didn't speak to her once through out the night as if he hadn't noticed her condition. As the hours passed Usagi became tired and soon she retired for the evening. Minako helped her out of her dress, helped her get ready for bed and headed back to the Ball. Minutes after Minako left there was a knock on the door. "Come in" she said.

It was Sapphire. "Are there any servants in this room?"

"No" she said, gesturing for him to take a seat. He just stood, silent and staring at her stomach.

"I didn't expect this of you Usagi…Who is the father?"

"As far as the public is concerned you are."

He looked up into her eyes. "Who is the father?" each word was stressed, she could see his blood boiling inside him.

"No one of consequence, a Lunarian, I had an affair on the Moon with the intention of getting pregnant" she said clearly.

She must have said something wrong, Sapphire's rage bubbled out. He slapped her hard across the face and grabbed her fallen head by the hair harshly. His face was close, his voice cutting through her, "You little bitch. You think you and your brother can take over MY Kingdom, MY Planet, with this bastard? A Lunarian rule EARTH?! It's probably Crisium's child in that womb" he said with disgust pushing her to the floor.

"You go too far." Her face was hot and aching but her voice strong.

"I go too far. I asked nothing of you. Nothing. You couldn't just enjoy the luxuries of your status. You will never get the power you so obviously long for. The Moon will never control Earth!" Sapphire took a few heavy breathes trying to calm down. "If that child is girl I allow you to keep her. Regardless of who the father is I, and the Earth Kingdom, can benefit greatly from a Princess. I will marry her off at thirteen to the most politically advantageous match regardless of what you or the child wishes. And you better pray to every God you know you don't have a son. If you have a boy I will kill him. I will kill him the moment he leaves your treacherous womb and I will make you watch it, I will make you feel his blood on your fucking hands." Sapphire's voice was pure venom.

Usagi gasped. "You…You can't do that. Amber, Crisium, they won't let you"

"If my mother hears of your affair she will get rid of the child regardless of gender. No Earthling will ever protect you or your spawn, you are alone here. From this moment on every letter you write every word you breathe will be monitored. Crisium will hear nothing of this. You will not leave your chambers when Moon dignitaries visit my Kingdom." Bending down he grabbed her around the throat and squeezed. "Do not misinterpret my leniency, if you ever get pregnant again I will kill you…You obviously don't respect me but from this moment on, from this moment on you will fear me." He left the broken, gasping girl on the floor and went back to the Ball.


	7. The Council Room

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 7: The Council Room**

Sapphire walked back to the Ballroom physically shaking with anger. He couldn't believe the things people did for power, it was disgusting. Usagi used her own body, her own child to subdue him, to conquer him. She was only eighteen and already such hunger? He knew he had scared her, but she needed it, she was out of control. 'I should have watched her more carefully' he thought. 'I should have known she would do this. She harassed me for almost a month about having a baby. I should have seen this coming.' He knew it was harsh to kill her child, he didn't want innocent blood on his hands, but what choice did he have? There was no way a Lunarian could rule Earth. Whoever fathered the child could come and blackmail them at any moment. Was it even safe to keep a girl? 'Ahh, I could just strangle her!' he thought. She had forced so many unnecessary complications onto him, forced another secret for him to keep.

Moving into the Ballroom he quickly found Mamoru between several dignitaries and signaled for him to follow. Sapphire led Mamoru out of the Ballroom and into his private study. The room was lined with old books and maps, deep armchairs, and a large writing desk. Sapphire turned to his young Guard and took a deep breath "Mamoru you are my most trusted advisor." The old King rubbed his hand over his face, stress creased over his forehead. "There are certain delicate issues that will be coming up but now is not the time to discuss them, tomorrow we will meet in council room, just the Royal Guards. In the meantime, I need you to do something for me. Go to the Queen's chamber and watch her tonight. Stay inside her room, I don't want anyone sneaking in there. I'm sure you noticed she is with child and we must take certain precautions, I don't want anyone manipulating her. When you enter make sure she is in her bed curtains drawn, for her modesty's sake. Guard her tonight and tomorrow we will discuss a plan to have her constantly monitored by one of the Royal Guards. I don't want her writing any letters, speaking to anyone. I want her watched in that room until we decide the best course of action. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my King." Mamoru bowed his head. The King returned to the Ball. Mamoru smiled wide, Sapphire had taken this beautifully, he wanted to protect Usagi and the baby, a baby that wasn't even his. He swelled with pride, there had never been a kinder more understanding King. He made his way to Usagi's chamber practically jumping with happiness.

******

Usagi was curled and sobbing on the floor. Tears and mucus clogging her brain, smeared over her face and nightdress. He couldn't do it, He couldn't kill her son. She grabbed her stomach. "Please be a girl" she whispered, but even if it was what if he changed his mind. Usagi was completely under his control. He was the King of all Earth, there was no one to appeal to. She knew he would cut off all her contacts, restrict her voice and influence to nothingness. She was completely and utterly alone. Fear's cold hands gripped her soul like never before, shaking her horribly. There had to be something, anything she could do. She wiped away her tears roughly and pushed up off the ground, grabbing her robe she rushed out of the room. The halls were empty, everyone was celebrating in the main ballroom. She went to the gym and quickly grabbed several small daggers and a sword, wrapped them in her robe and carried the clinking bundle back to her room. She wouldn't give up without a fight, she would protect her child. For a fleeting moment she thought of Mamoru, of telling him, but there was no point. Sapphire obviously had no heart, no understanding. She had told him a thousand times a child was required for political security both for her and the nation, told him he was condemning her to death. Yet he still thought she was doing this for personal gain, for power. Usagi didn't give a shit about ruling Earth, but fate, destiny, whatever had put her there. She didn't ask for this, she didn't ask to be Queen, but she was. Sapphire was blind and heartless, he would probably just imprison or kill Mamoru, what good would that do? It would just expose them and then they would be against an entire planet…no she needed some sort of plan, some way out. She had time, she would think of something. She pushed her door open and dropped the bundle on the floor.

"Usako?"

"Mamo-chan? What are you-"

"What happened to your face?" Moving to her he gently placed his hand under her chin turning her cheek. One side of her face was swollen and tinged pink with a small cut just at her high cheekbone. "He hit you" he whispered. His grip tightening on her chin, face contorting in anger. "What did he say? What happened?"

"I need to rest" she said, pushing past him into bed. Usagi was caught completely off guard, she hadn't expected to see him so soon, she hadn't thought of her next step yet.

"Tell me Usagi. What happened?" Her brain was getting overloaded, she didn't know what to do, life was out of hand. Mamoru had come to her too soon, the King's anger was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't help the trembling tears and just pushed further under her covers trying to pretend Mamoru wasn't there. "Shh" he whispered he moved into the bed, holding her in his arms. "Tell me what happened Usako, from the beginning, don't leave anything out" he said in gentle voice.

After several minutes and a few kisses Usagi stopped and crying. "I told him the truth, I told him I had an affair in order to get pregnant. He asked about the father, I told him he was a Lunarian. Then he hit me." She let out a little sob. "He…he thinks I did this for power, so the Moon could control Earth. He won't allow a boy to live. A girl can live, he'll marry her off at thirteen to gain some alliance and power."

A rush of hot anger push through Mamoru, how dare anyone threaten his lover, his child. For an instance Mamoru wanted to strike his King, wanted to beat him till cried out an apology. He held Usagi a little closer, in attempt to relax her he whispered soft thoughts in her ear. As she calmed so did his instinctively violent thoughts. Mamoru realized what Usagi had said, Sapphire thought this was a power struggle, a takeover. Mamoru knocked his head against the headboard. "Shit." Mamoru cursed himself, of course Sapphire would see this as a Lunarian takeover. 'Why didn't I think of this? Cause I was being too optimistic, I was too fucking high off Usagi. A perfect girl asks me to sleep with her and make my child King and Sapphire well he'll just let that happen…since when was reality that outrageous…I should have seen this coming' Mamoru continued to mentally berate himself. "My God, he's going easy on us" Mamoru said.

"EASY! You think he's 'going easy'! He is going to KILL our son, KILL! And a girl, a girl will just be used and exploited. How is that 'going easy'?" Usagi shrieked.' How could Mamoru say that? How could he be so callous?' she thought.

"He thinks the child is Lunarian, from his perspective it does look like a takeover. He's killed many more than just a baby boy to keep this Kingdom. And girls are always married off for political gain. It's not like you loved Sapphire, you were sent here because the Moon Kingdom benefits from an alliance, the same will happen to your daughter even if Sapphire had been the father. We should be glad he didn't kill you on the spot…we have to tell him the truth, that's the only way to salvage this situation."

"No" Usagi said tightly.

"Usako it's the only way-"

"What will Sapphire do when you tell him? Kill you, imprison you? Obviously we will not go unpunished. What if he takes my child away? Just because the child has Earth lineage doesn't mean he'll let me keep it. If I lose both of you how will I live?" Usagi said clutching his shirt. "You two are all I have here. Please don't tell him." Her voice and face held severe fear and loneliness.

"If we keep this secret the death of the child is absolute at least we can try. Don't you want to save the baby?" Mamoru asked.

"What if it's a girl? Then we'll suffer for nothing. There's no need to tell him unless we have a son, unless he tries to kill the baby."

Mamoru thought for a moment. "The King is meeting with the Royal Guards tomorrow to discuss a 'delicate issue' it must be your pregnancy. Let's wait and see how the meeting goes, it'll give me a better idea what he's thinking and we'll go from there. You're right if it's a girl there is no need to tell him. But we need a plan if it's a boy." Usagi nodded, her tears had stopped but the shaking was just uncontrollable. Mamoru held her tender face in his hands, leaning forward he whispered against her lips softly, much like their first time together. "Don't worry Usako. I'll always protect you and the baby. You need to sleep, everything will be fine" he kissed her. Snuggling tightly next to her he stroked her protruding stomach, within minutes she fell into a troubled sleep. Mamoru stayed up all night guarding his Queen, hating the fear pulsing through her as she slept. This was the consequences of his decision, this one betrayal would lead to God knows how many more. At some point Usagi had taken precedence over King Sapphire, over Earth. Though discovery and death hovered close to the couple he could feel his love, his desire to protect her strengthen and he hoped he would be able to conquer all threats and guard her.

Just before dawn Mamoru shifted out of Usagi tight embrace and warm bed. Pulling all the curtains closed he moved to the fainting sofa and waited for the meeting. He kept trying to think of ways to save them without revealing the truth, but nothing came to him. It seemed impossible. The hours passed and soon Mamoru was walking to the council room. He entered the large room, wide windows allowed the morning light to stream through. Ornate golden chairs lined both sides of the room, Sapphire's large throne at the center. Jadeite and Nephrite were already seated in chairs to the right of the throne, discussing events from the New Years Ball.

Jadeite smirked as soon as he saw Mamoru. His old friend looked beat and was still dressed in his clothes from the Ball. "I gotta say you have balls my friend, the walk of shame to the council room? tsk tsk" Jadeite said with a chuckle.

Mamoru dropped next to Nephrite and just glared at Jadeite willing the idiot to stop talking.

"You look like shit. Who were you with? I didn't see you with anyone last night, come to think of it I haven't really seen you with anyone in a while. Are you hiding a girl from us? You disappeared pretty earlier and still no sleep? Must have been quite a night" Jadeite said with chuckles and smiles. Mamoru closed his eyes ignoring at the energetic general. "So do you know what this meeting is about? Why's it so early? Where's Kunzite and Zoicite? Why aren't the council members coming? Can you believe Usagi's pregnant? I wonder why we weren't told sooner, how far along do you think she is?" Jadeite's questions and loud thinking continued till the rest of the guards arrived and finally when King Sapphire entered Jadeite shut his mouth. The five men quickly stood up and with a small bow greeted their King. Sapphire motioned for all of them to sit.

There was a hesitation in the old King as he slowly took a seat. "Gentlemen, I called this meeting to discuss a very private, and very delicate issue. It is imperative all talks and decisions made this morning remain secret." Sapphire paused, unsure how to reveal his situation, these men were so much younger than him and he felt a bit awkward revealing his martial problems. "As you know the Queen is with child. This meeting has been called to discuss the future of the child as well as the Queen. I will require your objective advice in handling this situation." The King breathed heavy rubbing a hand over his face and finally let out the truth of his situation. "The child, the child is not mine. It is a full Lunarian child. Last night I came to learn she had an affair with a Lunarian while visiting her home country. I fear this may be a plot set forth by King Crisium of the Moon Kingdom and Usagi, to takeover Earth. I require your advice on how best to handle this situation."

Initially Mamoru had been calm but seeing Sapphire, hearing his accusation, and remembering Usagi's pain brought anger to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't help but whisper out in a deathly calm voice: "Is that why you hit her?" The King's eyes widened as he looked at the rage strained under Mamoru face. "She's four months pregnant and half her face is swollen to twice its normal size."

"I told you to keep the curtains closed" Sapphire said calmly.

"Have you any idea how long that girl cried last night? She was shaking with fear because of you! And how do you know this child is not yours? I didn't see her with anyone on the Moon other than her family and friends, all of which were female" Mamoru bit out.

"Her fears are not my concern, she has confessed to committing adultery with a Lunarian and will be punished for it. I have not ordered this meeting to discuss Usagi's feelings or justify my previous actions. You could not have been with Usagi at all times on the Moon. I assure all of you the Queen's condition is an act of calculated planning. I do not know who the father is, I'm sure it must be a powerful Lunarian, trusted nobleman or perhaps even her own brother…It is imperative we continue this meeting with an objective point of view…Last night I told the Queen if the child was female I believe it is both safe and advantageous to allow her to live. A Princess could be used to better our political situations in the future. However, it is my belief a boy should be killed upon birth. The Lunarians can only take advantage if our Crown Prince is a Lunarian. I do not wish my Kingdom to be ruled by anyone other than an Earthling. But I would like to hear all of your opinions on this matter before making a final decision, I am not sure it is wise to allow even a female child to live. Jadeite?" Sapphire said while nodding toward the Guard closest to him.

Jadeite stood. "I believe the Queen should be judged by our courts which I am sure will call for an immediate execution. I do not see a need to allow her or the child to live. What is to prevent this from happening again? We should send a clear message to the Lunarians. We can even send her to a Universal Court regardless treachery and adultery are punishable by death, if all the planets are represented in the jury it will only strengthen our right to punish the Queen" Jadeite said.

"Nephrite?"

"I see no need for the Queen to be judged publicly, an execution could lead to war even if it is decided by the Universal Courts. Though I believe we could win a war against the Moon I do not see any real benefit of such a victory. The child should be killed regardless of gender, a Princess will have some influence over the Kingdom. Even later on when she is married there could be any number of occasions were should her opinion be against Earth our people could suffer. Any person can be manipulated and so I do not believe it's safe to keep the child. The Queen should be punished but I privately. The death of her child as well as exclusion from the political affairs of Earth will be more than enough" Nephrite said.

"Mamoru?"

As Nephrite sat back into his chair Mamoru pulled up and began pacing in front of the King and Guards. "How do you know the child is not yours?" Mamoru repeated.

"As I have said, she confessed adultery last night" the King replied in an even voice.

"Why would she do that? Did you catch her in the act? And even if you did there is no way of knowing whose child she carries. How it is you can be sure without an ounce of doubt that this child is not of yours, not of Earth?"

Sapphire breathed in deep, he knew Mamoru's righteous behaviors and knew the young man would not back off of this point. "I have never been with the Queen intimately and so it is impossible for the child to be mine."

"Why? It is your duty both as King and husband to impregnate the Queen, this can not be done with out intimate relations and you have been married for almost nine months now" Mamoru said facing the King.

"That is my personal choice, a matter I do not wish it discuss" the King spat out.

"A personal choice?" Mamoru said with a smirk and lifted brow. "Very well, I agree the Queen can be charged with adultery. How can we be sure this was not an act of passion? You have condemned the Queen to a lifetime of virginity, perhaps it is not something she wanted. Sexuality is a part of life and you have denied her that experience. She is young and my have acted simply on curiosity."

"She is not curious. Usagi visited me frequently requesting a child and when I refused she deliberately defied me. Her pregnancy is a decided action, a goal fulfilled by an affair" Sapphire revealed.

"Then the Queen had made her intentions quite clear before leaving for the Moon. Obviously her first choice was to give birth to an Earth child. These actions do not display a need of power or an interplanetary plot to take over. Her decisions seem to be based on completing a task, a responsibility, a responsibility you refused to take. I do not believe the Queen has made these decisions with to desire to conquer Earth but with a desire to provide an heir and political security for both herself and the Kingdom. Any crime committed while trying to survive is always forgiven, survival is a basic right of all beings. I believe the Queen should not be judged or punished in any way. Her choices and condition may not be the best but you must take responsibility for it as well, my King. If you punish her, you should punish yourself as well. It is your actions and decision that prompted her betrayal...I understand if you and this council do not wish to give the child the throne. I do offer my services as an adoptive parent, I can take the child at birth and it can be claimed dead to the public" Mamoru said and took a seat.

The King was flabbergasted, at first neither he nor any of the other guards could even respond to Mamoru's statement. All the Guards knew Mamoru and Usagi were friends but this was such a grand statement, such an unrealistic gesture. As Mamoru's words sank in Sapphire began to feel traces of guilt. Mamoru was right, if he had been with Usagi she would have never done this.

"Mamoru, why? Why would you offer such a thing?" was all the King could say.

Mamoru turned his head and looked Sapphire straight in the eye. "Usagi is my friend, she is my Queen. She deserves the respect of this council. I do not believe her actions to be of any evil intent. It is my duty to protect the Royal family and the Queen is a part of it. I have trained her and spent a month with her on the Moon, she is not power hungry nor is her brother. The tension between the Moon and Earth is a rivalry based in nothing, just unnecessary hatred and a lack of knowledge. None of you know her character as I do and I will speak for her in any and all courts. I will not allow her or this child to be harmed." Mamoru's voice never wavered, his face and body commanding his thoughts and decision to all five men. It was at times like these when it was almost obvious Mamoru was meant to be a King, meant to be a leader of men. His righteous words seemed to be almost hypnotic and all the Royal Guards followed him; Jadeite and Nephrite quickly changing their positions, Malachite and Zoicite agreeing with the Mamoru. None offered themselves as possible parents to the unborn child, for some reason it seemed Mamoru had claimed the child, almost as if, as if...but no one completed the thought. No one seemed to allow their minds to believe reality, the actuality staring them in the face.

Silence permeated through out the room, long moments passed but Mamoru's eyes never left the King. Finally Sapphire spoke "You are so sure she is not plotting against us, but how can you know? And what if you are wrong?"

"I am not wrong. If any proof or action suggests otherwise we can punish the Queen at that time. If a girl is born and given the title of Princess her father or any Lunarian intending to manipulate us will be revealed soon after the birth. If we do have enemies it is the best way to find them" Mamoru replied.

"If a boy is born how will you care him? How will explain him, his physical appearance will not be of this world? And how will you prevent Usagi from fawning over him, making it obvious she is the mother? Woman can not control such affections as men can" Sapphire questioned.

"I will learn to care for the boy, I can employ a wet nurse. On the Moon I had many interludes with the Queen's chambermaid, all of the Royal Guards, the Queen and Makoto know of it. I can simply claim the child is the chambermaid's that she died and left the child to me. As for the Queen's affections, I'm sure she'll control herself if it saves her child, his life is more precious than any affections she may wish to bestow."

The King sat and thought, Mamoru's opinion always held the most weight in any decision he made, but this was the first time Mamoru's thoughts were so far from his own. His son favored Usagi heavily, could the girl really be trusted so blindly? The King made his choice. "I would like all of you to guard Usagi day and night in rotation. You must keep your eyes and ears open for any news of her lover. We must also find a way to discover the identity of the father should the child be female, perhaps an integration of the Queen is enough but I will leave that to you" Sapphire said.

"And if a boy is born?" Mamoru questioned.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, I can not allow you to raise the child as your own. Frankly I am still unsure why you would even offer such a thing. I will allow a boy to be sent to the Moon. I do not want Crisium to know of the child, I do not want the baby to hold any political power ever. A boy will be sent to an orphanage on the Moon, one that is far from the Moon Castle. Let him live with his own people."

Mamoru nodded, he could always go back for the child as long as he was alive. Mamoru stood and bowed deeply to the King. "Thank you for your compassion, I truly believe you have made the right choice."

Sapphire nodded and left the room. The five Royal Guards spent the afternoon discussing the rotations and plans to discover the identity of the Queen's lover. Mamoru tried to take as many night shifts as possible without seeming to obvious. No one noticed but Nephrite's gaze seemed heavy on Mamoru's shoulders all day.

Mamoru had taken the first night shift, as he headed to Usagi's room he tried not to run, not to look rushed, the strain caused him to look slightly robotic as he made his way to the Royal wing. Just as he was about to enter Minako opened the door. "Oh, woops, sorry Mamoru" she said. "So you got night duty again? Who knew the King would be so overprotective right? I bet he'll make a great father. I'm so excited for the baby!" Minako was her bubbly self and Mamoru tried his best to respond to her excitement. When Mamoru finally entered the room he found Usagi just as he had left her, in bed drowning in a multitude of blankets. He locked the door, pulled off his coat, sword, and boots, and went into her bed. Her beaten face was hidden inside the blankets, it looked like she hadn't moved all day, he doubted Minako knew the King had hit her. He slipped behind her and pulled her into his arms. Mamoru inspected her face, the swelling had gone down but she was starting to bruise a little around the cut.

"What happened?" Usagi whispered out.

"He didn't tell you?" Mamoru asked. Usagi nodded no. "He is still going to keep a girl, a boy will be sent to an orphanage on the Moon. He doesn't want Crisium to know about it, he doesn't want the boy to have any power. The other Guards and I are to watch over you constantly, all of us are supposed to figure out who the father is and confirm you didn't do this for power."

"Why did he…how did you change his mind?" Usagi asked.

"I just made him and all the Guards see the truth, he said himself you asked him for a child before going to the Moon…I offered to adopt the baby boy but he wouldn't let me. Don't worry I'll go get him after Sapphire drops him off at the orphanage. I won't let him live there" Mamoru said.

Usagi's sat up and turned sharply to face Mamoru, a way of dizziness passed through her at the sudden movement. "Why would you offer that Mamoru?! He must know, they must know you're the father. How could they not? You made it so obvious."

"No body said anything, everyone knows we're friends. Don't worry Usako, they don't know, they'd never in their wildest dreams figure it out." Mamoru said with confidence.

"You don't know that, your obvious favoritism will rouse suspicions."

"Usako you need to stop stressing yourself, regardless of what happens we will take each problem as it comes. There is no need to worry about something we have no control over, as events happen I will react and I will not let anything happen to either of you." Mamoru stroked her unmarred cheek. "Now, tell me what did you do today?"

Usagi turned and looked into the fireplace with hallow eyes. "I did what Sapphire told me to do…I prayed…I prayed for a girl."

*****

AN: I was overwhelmed by the response/reviews from chp 6. I'm really flattered and I thank all of you for reading/reviewing. I hope this chp was a good follow up and that it met your expectations without being too obvious. A lot of people are wondering how Sapphire would react if he knew Mamoru was the father but I can't reveal that without giving away the rest of the story. There will probably be about 3 more chps, assuming I follow my outline. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	8. Usagi

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 8: Usagi**

Quite some time had passed since Sapphire ordered the Royal Guards to be on constant watch. In the beginning all the guards had grilled Usagi with a million and one questions trying to discover the identity of her lover. They tried everything, intimidating her, being kind, casual conversation, screaming, yelling but nothing worked. Usagi was surprisingly good at keeping a secret; she maintained her calm during each interrogation. The men tapped into all their resources including asking Rei and Ami about Usagi past. But there were no men in the Queen's past, no significant crushes, no one showing interest in her, no consistent male acquaintances of any kind. Rei and Ami both described her as a girl stuck in a fantasy, dreaming of a great love but never perusing one. As hard as the Royal Guards tried there was no one from the Moon trying to contact the Earth Queen, no possible leads, no nobles even showing much interest in the Earth Kingdom. Jadeite began the think the Earth Queen had just picked a man at random and he would never be discovered because he probably didn't matter, he probably didn't even know she was pregnant. Usagi had received one letter from the Moon but nothing incriminating was found. The letter was from her brother and basically just congratulated her and expressed his pride and desire to see the baby once it was born, nothing out of the ordinary. Slowly all of the guards gave up on the mystery and decided to wait till after the birth to find more clues. Hoping the father would just come out on his own.

Usagi spent her days going to the temple and praying for a baby girl. She was sure there was no Queen dead or alive that had ever prayed or wanted a girl more than her. She began to refer to the unborn child as a girl constantly, as if saying it would make it true. But everyone in the castle wished for a boy, everyone touched her stomach and said 'How's is the little prince this morning' or 'it's sure to be a boy your Majesty.' It took all of Usagi's control not to lash out at them. As Usagi's ninth month of pregnancy began the whole castle was buzzing with excitement. High Queen Amber began planning a ball to celebrate the birth, the old old woman pulling energy from God knows were. There seemed to be a constant rush in the halls but no one was more excited then the High Queen, she celebrated each day of Usagi's pregnancy, the ball was sure to be the biggest party for years to come.

One good thing about Sapphire's demand for constant watch was the time Mamoru and Usagi had together. Mamoru took at least two night shifts a week, it helped Usagi keep her heavy fears at bay and stay positive.

"Can I join you?" Mamoru asked. Usagi looked up at him with a small smile and moved forward in her deep porcelain tub, a bit of water swished out as he sat behind her. Mamoru's legs were wrapped around Usagi's pregnant frame, his chest sturdy and comforting behind her. He placed his wide hand across her belly, he loved to feel his baby kick and move around inside her. Usagi leaned back and tried to live in the moment, not worry about what would or wouldn't happen. She tried to image herself as Mamoru's wife, what would she say if it was just him and her and nothing else? As she whisked away into her small fantasy land she realized there was one decision yet to be made. "What do you want to name her?" Usagi said.

"Don't you think you should ask the King that question?" Mamoru said with a bit of hostility.

Twisting around Usagi placed a wet hand against his straight face. "No. I will name her, I will name her whatever you wish, she is yours Mamo-chan" Usagi said her face edging closer to his.

A pensive look passed over his face as he stroked her heavy stomach. "Usagi" Mamoru said.

"Hmm" she murmured.

"I want to name her Usagi." The young Queen's eyebrows curled in confusion. A sadness darkened Mamoru's eyes, one he rarely let Usagi see. His hand moved to hold her face, fingers wrapped around her jaw, thumb grazing over her pink lips. "The two women I love, the two I can never have…They should share the same name" he said with a low melancholy tone.

Usagi's blue eyes filled with tears that refused to fall. "Why do you love me so much Mamo-chan?" she whispered.

Mamoru quickly suppressed his sadness and brought the sparkle back into his eyes and smiled. "I just have a thing for Queen's, before you came along High Queen Amber and I had a very erotic interlude" Mamoru joked.

Usagi knew what he was doing, what he always did. He was always protecting her, always trying to cheer her up, never letting her see his pain. She splashed him with a bit of water and settled back against his chest. "No you didn't, she's so old what could you have possibly done with her?"

"It's the older ones that have the experience, all the tricks…we had a _very_ good the time together" Mamoru said with a smile.

"You're such a liar…you do realize if we names have a big influence on character, if we name this baby Usagi she'll act just like me and look just like me. Will you be able to handle two Usagi's running around the castle?"

"Why wouldn't I want two amazing women around me? Although I'll have to keep an eye on her and Aidan."

"Minako and Kunzite's son? Why?"

"Well if she really takes after you who knows what she'll start up with a future Royal Guard" Mamoru said with a smile.

"Ha-Ha" Usagi said.

In the coming weeks the whole castle was on edge, the baby would be coming any day, any moment. Then one afternoon in late May Usagi took a stroll through the gardens, Nephrite close behind her, she leaned over to smell a new blossom when her water broke. With Nephrite's help she made it back to her room; nurses, maids, midwives all flocked to her aid. The news spread through the castle like wildfire and within minutes Mamoru was running through the corridors toward the Royal Wing. He found Nephrite waiting outside the Queen's chambers "What are you doing out here? We're supposed to watch her constantly."

"Two midwives, three nurses, Minako and the High Queen are in there. I don't think anyone is going to start blackmailing our screaming Queen" Nephrite replied.

"Right, right." Mamoru began pacing outside the door, fists clenching and unclenching.

"Why are you here? Aren't you training the new recruits for the Southern Armies today?"

"Jadeite can handle it on his own" Mamoru replied stiffly. Usagi screamed sharply as another contraction hit. "What's going on in there?"

"Labor" Nephrite replied with a bored look.

"Right, right…Where's the King? Isn't he going to come down here?"

"He's in a council meeting. He knows she's in labor, but these things can go on for hours he won't come till after the baby's born."

"Right, right…What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked.

"I have the day shift today" Nephrite replied. Something was seriously off with Mamoru. The man couldn't stop moving, he was asking stupid questions, sweating for no reason, and every time the Queen screamed out his whole body seemed to clench up.

"Who has the next shift?"

"Malachite."

"I'm switching with him. He can take tomorrow night" Mamoru said.

"Why?" Nephrite questioned.

"Because" Usagi screamed out again, grunting in agony. "I have to go in there." Mamoru rushed to the door, Nephrite quickly pushing him away.

"What are you going to do in there Mamoru? Let the women handle it."

"I need to see her, it sounds like someone's tearing her open!"

"Someone IS tearing her open…calm down" Nephrite said while pushing his friend back. Mamoru began grinding his teeth in frustration. As time passed Mamoru and Nephrite sat against the wall. Mamoru fingers constantly tapping against his knee, his eyes were wide and unblinking. Nephrite could not figure out what was wrong with him. Suddenly they heard Minako's voice "you're almost done Usagi, I can see the head, just a few more pushes."

Mamoru jumped up "the baby's coming, the baby's coming" he said. A strong anxiety and excitement played over Mamoru's face. It was a look Nephrite recognized, it was the look Malachite had when Aidan was born. It was as if someone had dropped ice cold water all over him, Nephrite knew, he knew who fathered the child…Mamoru. Suddenly everything made sense, Mamoru odd behavior, his constant demand for night shifts, his favoritism toward the Queen. It seemed so obvious, there was only one man in Usagi's constant company both on the Moon and Earth…Mamoru.

Nephrite grabbed his friend by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Tell me I'm wrong Mamoru…please tell me you didn't father that child" Nephrite said in a dead quite whisper. Mamoru eyes widened at the accusation, he looked down briefly and Nephrite knew. "Fuck Mamoru. Fuck, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I…it just happened…we needed an heir and Sapphire wasn't performing so I just stepped in" Mamoru said in a lame voice.

"You stepped in, you stepped in…of course that's the logical thing to do…Mamoru what the hell are you two going to do when that baby pops out looking like an Earthling? No Lunarian has black hair or tan skin?!" Nephrite said knocking Mamoru's head.

"Ow, Calm down Nephrite."

"Calm down! Calm down! I spent the last five months doing background checks on EVERY Lunarian nobleman in existence, interrogated the Queen for countless hours only to discover it was you. YOU! Fuck Mamoru…you've committed treason, you do realize that?"

Just as Mamoru was about to reply Minako's head popped out. "Nephrite, get the King, the baby's out." Nephrite nodded and headed toward the council room.

"Can I come in? Can I see them?" Mamoru asked walking toward the door.

"The King has to be the first man to see the baby, you know that" Minako said with a smile.

"Oh, right…right" Mamoru said. Minako went back into the room, leaving Mamoru alone in the hall, waiting to see his baby. But when Sapphire came he went straight into Usagi's room leaving Mamoru and Nephrite out in the hallway.

Inside Usagi was covered in sweat, lying exhausted across her bed. High Queen Amber sat in a cushy rocking chair with a small bundle in her arms. "Sapphire, meet your daughter" the old grandmother said. Amber moved to place the baby in Sapphire's arms but he resisted. His mother gave him a stern look and shoved the newborn into his arms. He held the child surprisingly well. Imbedded in a ruffle of cotton blankets was a small head with a pale pink tuft of hair. Slowly the baby opened its innocent eyes to reveal magenta irises. Sapphire was momentarily stunned, he only knew one woman with that color eye, Setsuna. 'I didn't know Lunarians could foster such an eye color as well' the King thought. Sapphire was suddenly pushed into the past. He thought back to the last time he had held an infant, when he held Mamoru. The King bent his head pressing his nose against the infant princess, the soft clean scent of the newborn filled his senses. 'Mamoru had smelled like this' Sapphire thought. 'I guess all babies do.' The King remembered the pride and happiness he had felt the first time he held Mamoru, but these happy memories were tainted with the sorrow and agony of Setsuna's death. The old King's eyes became glazed and he quickly handed the baby back to his mother.

"Very good, what shall we name her?" Sapphire said stiffly.

"Usagi" the tired Earth Queen whispered out, "I want to name her Usagi."

Sapphire nodded and left the room. "It's a girl, her name is Usagi" the King told Mamoru and Nephrite. "Spread the word, the Celebration Ball will take place in two weeks. Mamoru make sure every Lunar Noblemen is invited, if the child's father is planning something it will probably be revealed at the ball" Sapphire ordered.

As soon as Sapphire was out of sight Mamoru rushed to the door only to be pulled back by Nephrite. "Where are you going? This is my shift."

"Let go Nephrite" Mamoru said in a dangerous tone.

"No, you will see her and the child tomorrow night, on your scheduled shift. Pull yourself together, go back to the training. The way you're acting you might as well just tell the King the baby's yours and when he throws you in the dungeon you'll never see either of them" Nephrite said slowly.

Mamoru pushed him off and realized the truth of his words.

"We will talk about this tonight" Nephrite said as the two men parted ways.

That night Mamoru told Nephrite the whole story, why the affair started, how they ended up in love, how he would do anything to keep Usagi and the baby safe. Even after hearing the full story Nephrite still couldn't understand why Mamoru had done it or what the best course of action was.

"I still can't believe this Mamoru. I understand intellectually why the Queen would do this, I mean it's a brilliant plan from her view. She's getting the political security of a baby and she has a Royal Guard in her favor for protection. But I still can't understand why YOU did this? Why would you risk so much, what advantage do you really have?"

"I don't want anyone taking over this Kingdom, we've worked for years to create the peace we have today." Mamoru said. But Nephrite stare was boring into him obviously not accepting his answer. "I wanted her" Mamoru whispered out. "The first time I saw her sneaking around the ship I wanted her; maybe I loved her from that first instance. I don't know….when she came to me it was just…I guess it was just an excuse to do something I already wanted."

Nephrite took a heavy breath, "Well I guess we don't have to worry about blackmailing Lunarians. Mamoru you've got to stop seeing her."

"No"

"She doesn't need you any more and if she gets pregnant on accident, you'll be discovered. You're lucky you had a girl, your lucky the King is allowing the Queen and Princess to live, your smooth talking can't get you through again and again."

"I can't stop seeing her, I have to be with her, I have to touch her" Mamoru said passionately.

"Mamoru don't be stupid, she just a woman."

"How can you say that? What would do? If Makoto was constantly around you but you couldn't touch her. Tell me could you control yourself Nephrite?" Mamoru spat out.

It was then that Nephrite realized Mamoru's pain. He was right if the tables were turned he would do the same, he couldn't resist the euphoria he felt with Makoto. How could he expect Mamoru to resist Usagi?

"Will you keep my secret Nephrite?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, but…but this isn't safe and if you are discovered I can not support you, I don't think any of us can" Nephrite replied. Mamoru nodded in understanding.

The next night during his scheduled shift Mamoru saw his baby. He held his little Usagi, his Chibi-Usa for the first time. He couldn't stop staring at her, he couldn't believe she was actually in his arms. Usagi kissed his bare shoulder.

"She's beautiful" Mamoru said. Suddenly the small baby let out a loud wail.

"Shh…Chibi-Usa" Usagi said as she took her and began feeding the infant. Mamoru kissed Usagi's temple and watch the baby suckle. "I told you she'd look like me if you named her Usagi" she said with a wide smile.

"Her eye and hair color are different but her features are straight from you. No one would even know there was a father, she's pretty much a duplicate copy" Mamoru said.

"Hmm…my Grandmother had pink hair but magenta eyes aren't a Lunarian trait, it must be from your side. Maybe one of your parents."

When Chibi-Usa let out a small burp Usagi handed the baby back to Mamoru. As he held his child he realized only in these first few years would he truly be able to love her. Once the baby could talk and remember he would have to maintain a distance. Mamoru's throat constricted and he held Chibi-Usa closer. "I love you, I'll always be with you" he whispered to the sleeping baby, not knowing 24 years earlier his father had said the same words, felt the same emotions, not knowing history was repeating.

*****

AN: I know everyone is waiting to see Sapphire's reaction. I'm sorry I couldn't include it in this chapter but I promise, promise, promise its coming very soon. I had to pop this baby out to get to the resolution of the story. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	9. Death and Taxes

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own SM.

**Chapter 9: Death and Taxes**

It was a hot afternoon in early June, just after the Ball High Queen Amber threw to celebrate Princess Usagi's birth. King Sapphire and his five Royal Guards shared a light lunch while discussing the prominent issues of the Earth Kingdom. Sapphire ate a cool cantaloupe as Zoicite discussed the events of the Ball and the progress on discovering the identity of Queen Usagi's lover.

"Unfortunately, your Highness, no knew information was revealed at the Ball. I was at Queen Usagi's side the entire night and no one spoke to her privately or even requested such a thing. None of the Moon Nobility gave any indication of a deeper relationship, none of us found anything incriminating. Other than her original confession of adultery with a Lunarain, we have nothing else, nothing has been found" Zoicite said with defeat.

"Your Majesty, may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, this is an open discussion; please bring all and any ideas Nephrite."

"It has been almost six months since we started this investigation and we are no closer to discovering the identity of the Princess' father. I think it is best if we let this matter drop. All of us have spent a great deal of time with Queen Usagi and I am in agreement with Mamoru's original statements. I do not believe she had any evil intent, whoever she chose to impregnate her obviously isn't interested in manipulating the Earth Kingdom. She must have chosen a commoner or someone politically apathetic, perhaps so he would never interfere with us. I believe we should remove this topic from our weekly discussions as well as drop our continued watch. It is a waste of our time and resources."

Mamoru smiled lightly at his friend. "I am in agreement with Nephrite" Mamoru said as Kunzite and Jadeite nodded in agreement. Zoicite was the last to agree, he hated giving up, hated that they had not figured this out.

"Very well, you will no longer be required to guard her but I would like all of you to keep your eyes and ears open, just incase. You do not need to actively pursue this issue but keep it in your minds, this man can not hide forever something will give him away. Is there anything else?" Sapphire said.

"Your Majesty, I'm sure you noticed Duke Diamond did not attend the Celebration Ball" Nephrite said. "He has not paid any of his taxes for this year. I have visited the East several times, the region is flourishing beautifully but Diamond refused to pay. I'm afraid the situation is beyond my control, I believe it is time you intervened. I was hoping we could discuss the matter with him during the Ball but he didn't show, I'm sure to avoid arrest."

"Send him a message, I will visit the East in July, make all necessary arrangements. Is that all for today?" All the men nodded. "Very well then, have a good afternoon Gentleman."

*****

"Sire, a message from Capital."

Diamond broke the dark blue seal and read through the parchment with a light smirk. "Call for Draven and Eric." Sitting back in this large leather chair Diamond thought over his plan, a smile graced over his tight lips. Within minutes the two men entered the Duke's study. Eric, the military commander of the Eastern Territories, was dark and burly man with black eyes and scarred skin. His beady eyes fierce and hateful. Draven was pale, long and lanky, yet each movement was graceful. His eyes were green and sharp, the man was Diamond personal lacky, following any order blindly almost lovingly.

"Sire" both said in unison.

"Good news Gentleman, King Sapphire is visiting our region in exactly three weeks. I hope both of you are prepared for the coming events." Both men nodded. "Good, Draven I want you to leave for the Castle in two weeks, I know you know the layout but nothing can go wrong, we don't have the luxury of time on our side. Everything must happen together, the King will be here on July 10th you will attack the same night. Eric, gather our men and let it be known the Revolution is soon to begin. Everything you hear, see, or feel must be reported daily. We can't take any risks, if any soldier is against us he will die. The element of surprise is our greatest asset." Diamond's violet eyes and pale skin were glowing with anticipation; he had been waiting so long for this moment, and now he had it, money, strength, and soon, very soon power. Soon the Earth, the Moon, and someday the whole Universe would be his.

*****

"Look, I can make her smile." Usagi wiggled her finger just under Chibi-Usa's collar bone until the baby's small mouth stretched into a smile. "Haha, yes!" Usagi kissed her 1 and half month old daughter. Ami, Rei, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa were having a small picnic in the late afternoon. Chibi-Usa was stretched out in the middle of the blanket while the three women cooed over her.

"Aww, she's so sweet" Rei squeaked reaching for the baby, but Ami scooped her up just seconds before. "Hey! I was going to hold her." Ami just let out a small laugh and rocked the little princess.

"Good Afternoon Ladies" Zoicite said while settling next to Ami.

"Good Afternoon" the girls said.

"Mixed babies are always so more beautiful, don't you think?" Ami asked.

"Most definitely." Rei heartily agreed, being that she was half Lunarian half Martian.

"But no one would know our Princess is mixed, she looks pure Lunarian" Zoicite said with a bit of hostility.

"Oh she definitely takes after Usagi, but she has one beautiful Earth trait. Just a little bit of King Sapphire peaking through" Ami said while making baby faces at Chibi-Usa.

"Oh my look at the sun, I think its getting to hot for Chibi-Usa, shall we go inside" Usagi said in a rush. 'Shit, shit, shit' she thought.

Ignoring Usagi Zoicite asked: "What Earth trait? I don't see any."

"Oh come on dear, you must see."

Usagi grabbed Chibi-Usa from Ami. "Come on Rei, Ami, lets head in. I'm sure Zoicite has many duties to attend to as well."

"But we just got out here and Makoto hasn't even brought out our tea yet. I've been waiting all day for her brownies" Rei complained.

"Don't worry your Highness, I have plenty of time" Zoicite said leaning back with a sharp smile, Usagi was obviously hiding something and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "So you were saying, what Earth trait does the Princess have?"

Ami leaned over and pulled Chibi-Usa back from Usagi. "Her eyes."

"What do you mean? I've never seen an Earthling with magenta eyes" Zoicite said.

"Well there are certainly no Lunarians with such a vivid eye color. Magenta eyes are rare, it's a recessive trait but most definitely an Earth trait. Someone in King Sapphire's lineage must be from the Southern Territories, the few people that do have magenta eyes are Southern. I bet Jadeite knows a few people."

As soon as the words left Ami's lips Zoicite was up off the ground. Leaning down he whispered in Usagi's ear "you lied." Waving goodbye to the girls the blond man rushed through the corridors of the castle looking for Jadeite. He found him and Nephrite sparing in the gym, he hurried to the two sweaty men into an empty area of the gym. "Jadeite do you know anyone with magenta eyes?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever met anyone with magenta eyes?"

"Umm…yeah, yeah I have."

"Where?" Zoicite said with urgency.

"A couple years ago, there was this tavern girl in Brazil…oh man, don't tell Rei, but she was mmm…she was amazing. She kept her eyes open the whole time we were bangin' it was awesome." Jadeite gloated.

"And you're sure they were magenta?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Haha, Ami was right, it is an Earth trait. Oh, she must think she's so clever. I knew it, I knew I could figure this out."

"Zoi, just so you know, we have no idea what your talking about" Nephrite said.

"Queen Usagi, she's got us looking in all the wrong places. The Princess' father isn't Lunarian, he's an Earthling, probably someone in the castle. Oh she did it right under our noses."

"An Earthling? How do you know?" Jadeite questioned.

"Chibi-Usa's eyes, they're magenta, Ami just told me it's an Earth trait, apparently Brazilian. Are there any Brazilian's in the castle? Oh, we are going to figure this out…hehe…yes" Zoicite said with glee.

"An Earthling?" Jadeite smacked his head. "Do you know how long I spent on my 'Lunarians Usagi was most likely to have a crush on' report? Complete waste of time. We have to start from scratch…Oh it could be Duke Alan, he's fawns over her every time he comes to the castle."

"No, no he's only come here 4 or 5 times since Usagi's become Queen. I don't think she would leave this to chance. She would pick someone that is always here, it's someone in the castle. And Alan's form the North, I don't think anyone in his family is from the South." Zoicite said.

"Isn't the Marshal's family Brazilian. Oh, oh, maybe it's Haku he's about Usagi's age, and he manages her horse" Jadeite said.

"Yes, it could be him, let's arrest him. We can question him this afternoon, hopefully he'll confess before the King goes to see Diamond" Zoicite said with excitement.

"You have no really proof against Haku, you two are just going to spread rumors. This search is completely unnecessary. Even if it is Haku, what's a stable boy going to do? Take over the Kingdom? Just leave it" Nephrite said.

"When did you join Team Usagi Neph?"

"You don't need to figure everything out Zoicite, some things are better left unknown. Trust me and drop this."

"You know who it is, don't you?" Jadeite said.

"Tell us" Zoicite commanded.

Nephrite kept his face stony, his lips barely moved "No." He turned away and left the two blond generals.

"Mamoru must know as well" Zoicite commented.

"Why do you say that?" Jadeite asked.

"They're both supporting Usagi. This guy, whoever he is, has won over both of them."

Nephrite rushed through the castle and found Mamoru in his chambers packing for the coming trip to the Eastern Region. "Mamoru."

"Hey Neph."

"Zoicite and Jadeite know…they know the baby was fathered by an Earthling."

"What? How?" Mamoru asked.

"The baby's eye color is an Earth trait; it was only a matter of time till someone noticed. You should probably tell them it's you." Mamoru gave Nephrite a perplexed look. "You have to Mamoru, Jadeite is pretty much curiosity personified and Zoicite, well you know he hates not being able to find answers. Especially since they know I know, Zoicite will be hell bent on figuring this out."

"Wait how do they know you know?"

"It doesn't matter. Just tell them, might as well tell Kunzite too."

Mamoru rubbed a hand over his face. 'Fuck, at this rate I might as well tell Sapphire' he thought. This was bad, the more people that know the more likely the affair would be revealed. But what choice did he have? Jadeite may give up fairly easily but Zoicite? He knew his friend, he would never stop. Mamoru pulled a random servant from the halls and asked for Jadeite, Zoicite, and Kunzite to be sent to his chambers. Soon the five Royal Guards had assembled in the bedroom and Mamoru relayed his story. To say his friends were shocked was an understatement, within seconds he was bombarded with questions and berated severely. Finally after much discussion his closest friends accepted his actions and vowed to keep his secret.

"Mamoru, what will you do when the King realizes the Princess is of Earth?" Kunzite asked.

"He barely looks at Chibi-Usa, I doubt he'll ever notice."

"He may not, but others will, and people will talk. Mamoru look at the Queen, she is beautiful. Do you think your daughter will be different? As the Princess grows people will notice her beauty and they will comment, someone will mention it to the King in the years to come. He will eventually notice her."

"If he ever questions Chibi-Usa's lineage I will confess" Mamoru said will steady eyes.

The men nodded, all of them wondering how long this farce would last. As they filed out of Mamoru's room Kunzite gave one last bit of advice. "Don't call her Chibi-Usa so much, she's the Princess of the Earth Kingdom."

Mamoru had never hated Kunzite more than in that moment. He knew Kunzite was right, knew he had become too attached to the little baby. But Kunzite didn't understand, he had Minako and Aiden, everyday. What did Mamoru have? Just a shadow of a family, people he loved under to covers of night.

Gathering some dark clothes and a mask he headed out. Sneaking up the balcony Mamoru walked into Usagi's chambers. A few candles were lit here and there spreading a golden glow through the room. Usagi was sleeping, Chibi-Usa's cradle close to her bed. Leaning over he picked up his sleeping Princess and moved to the rocking chair. The need to hold Chibi-Usa was overwhelming, as if maybe she would remember these moments, maybe if he gave her enough love now she would feel it forever. Back and forth they swayed and soon Mamoru was lulled into a deep sleep. Quiet hours passed till Chibi-Usa's hungry whimper woke Usagi. Mamoru was holding their baby across his lap, with a small smile she moved to gather the hungry baby but Mamoru arms automatically tightened. She kissed him lightly brushing a hand threw his dark hair. "Wake-up Mamo-chan." Once his drowsy eyes opened she pulled the whining baby away and began feeding her. He felt a sudden loss of warmth, his black shirt sweaty and clinging to him. Pulling it off he headed into Usagi's bed, sitting close to her he nestled his head against her pale shoulders, his fingers lightly tracing over Chibi-Usa as she fed.

"I'm leaving for the East tomorrow with Nephrite and the King."

"When will you be back?"

"A week." Usagi nodded. Mamoru was debating whether or not to tell Usagi the other guards knew about their relationship. 'She'll just worry' he told himself.

"Does Zoicite know about us?"

"What?"

"Zoicite, he knows Chibi-Usa's half Earthling, Ami told him this afternoon while we were in the garden. Did he figure it out?"

"Yes, he knows, all the Royal Guards know of us." Usagi just nodded after burping Chibi-Usa she placed the baby in the cradle.

Coming back to the bed she drew the heavy curtain behind her, slipped out of her nightdress and pulled off Mamoru's pants. Straddling his knees she bent forward kissing and stroking his cock till he was hard for her. Winding a hand into her golden hair he pulled her up, to taste her wicked mouth. As he pushed his tongue against her lips she wondered what was going to happen to him. Her slick center grazed against his head. Tucking shaky knees against his hips Usagi grabbed the top of the headboard as he pushed into her, pushed all fears and insecurities from her mind. Both of them gasping and groaning as their bodies pulsed back and forth. Mamoru's steady arms were wrapped around her and she wished she could just melt into him. Usagi felt her stomach bottom out. With mellow tones she whispered promises of her love, whispered sounds of passion as she came, trembling against his chest. Her head nestled against his strong shoulder, thighs taught against his sides, she relished the moment of his release inside her. There was no sense in worrying about the future. She couldn't take back her actions, she couldn't control Sapphire's reaction. She knew they only had a limited time together before this whole situation blew up.

Early the next morning Mamoru, Nephrite, King Sapphire, and a group of soldiers headed to the Eastern Region. The small band of men reached Duke Diamond's castle by late afternoon. After a quick nap and bath Sapphire, Mamoru, and Nephrite headed down to dinner. The dining hall was large and open, a long table centered in the room. Candles, silver and gold dinnerware glinted at them. Diamond had setup quite a lavish feast for the Earth King, the smells of spicy curries and sweet fruits filled the air. The Duke greeted his guests with warmth and the group tucked in for a good meal.

"Well Diamond your territories seem to be doing quite well. This meal was delicious" Sapphire complemented as he wiped his face with a cream silk napkin. "So shall we get the meaning of this visit, you did not pay your taxes this past April. You don't seem to be in any financial troubles, please explain your behavior." A polite smile hung across Sapphire's face as he waited for a response.

"I did not think it was necessary" Diamond replied with cool confidence.

"You are being quite vague Duke Diamond, but regardless you know the laws. Each region is required to pay these taxes, you must provide the payment now or face arrest" Nephrite said.

With a flick of his wrist soldiers aligned throughout the dining hall. "I see no reason to pay, I am intending on becoming King of Earth. I figured I'd move the funds in my Treasury only once, no sense in doing it twice you know."

Mamoru and Nephrite stood immediately, their swords drawn and ready for battle. At least sixty men surrounded them, all armed. They had no chance but their faces held fierce courage, both Royal Guards moved to the side of the Earth King. Sapphire took in his surrounding with a quite calm. "So this is some kind of rebellion you've started up?" the King said with a smile.

Diamond violet eyes flickered, suspicious of the King's relaxed behavior. "Yes."

"What are your complaints? Peace is spread through out my land and yet you are trying to create upheaval, why?"

Standing Diamond spoke strong, "The Earth Kingdom has resources, manpower, strength. We are the most powerful planet in the Universe! We should rule the Universe! What have you done? Nothing. You could have taken the Moon, you have the Moon Princess. But what have you done with her? Nothing. The medicines of the Moon could save countless lives on Earth, what have you done? A small tax-break on imported medicines, that helps no one. The Moon should be ours, but you've lost your ambitions. You are old and dead inside. I have the skills, mind, passion, and fortitude to rule. I should be King and I will. I will bring the Earth Kingdom to its rightful place…supreme, divine, the source of power in the Universe. Surrender your Kingdom to me." Charisma pulsed out of Diamond, his words bringing cheers from his soldiers.

When the sounds settled Mamoru began laughing. "This is your claim? This is how you turned all these men? Promises of a Universe ruled by Earth. Is the East so boring its men are itching for war?"

Diamond slammed his fist against the table. "We itch for what should be ours. We can revolutionize the Universe, bring uniformity throughout the planets. But you and the rest of your little Royal Guards are lazy, weak, and afraid, afraid of war. But the true men of Earth hold courage and bravery like no other men. They will fight for expansion."

"You are a fool Diamond. It takes negotiations beyond your comprehension to maintain the balance we currently have. War against one means war against them all. Or did you think you could just take one planet at a time? Alliances will form before you even get to the Earth Capital. Are you planning on wiping out the entire male population of Earth for your 'expansion'?" Mamoru questioned. The men surrounding the dinning hall wavered at Mamoru's words.

"Enough of this!" Diamond roared. "Eric capture Sapphire, throw him in our dungeons." Eric barely moved and Nephrite had his sword sharp against his neck.

Sapphire stood stretching his arms and torso. "Now, now, no need to get jumpy men. Diamond here obviously feels he is better suited to rule my Kingdom. Well let's give him a fair shot." Sapphire raised a hand to stop Mamoru's protests. "So you want expansion, war. Well then you must prove your skill, prove it to me, prove it to my men, my people. I challenge you to a dual Diamond, the winner rules the Earth Kingdom. Simple and minimum bloodshed don't you agree?"

Diamond laughed out at Sapphire's proposal. He couldn't pass up this opportunity, easy justification for killing the King. "Very well old man. Although I would have given you a nice cell."

"Shall we move to a courtyard, or some open space?" Diamond simply nodded with a smile and the group moved to an open area of the gardens.

"What are you thinking?" Mamoru whispered to Sapphire. "Let me kill him, let me fight this for you."

Sapphire removed some buckles and badges off of his clothes. Standing in a light loose shirt and pants he placed a hand against Mamoru worried face. "Are you doubting me Mamoru? Have you forgotten? I'm the one who taught you to wield that sword. Now hand it over." Grasping the heavy weapon Sapphire held out a hand to Mamoru. "Strength and Honor."

Mamoru grasped the King's forearm and repeated "Strength and Honor."

Moving back Mamoru and Nephrite watched as the duel began. Diamond spun his slim sword around his body, Sapphire simply waited for the man to attack. With a swift movement Diamond lunged toward the King. The clanking of metal filled the air. Mamoru's fists clenched tight. Diamond was quick, jumping and skipping out of Sapphire's reach. The Duke was trying to tire him out and by the looks of it the tactic was working. Sapphire was already breathing heavy. As the duel progressed Diamond's smiles and strokes became more and more confident, soon the King was fighting hard, barely able to defend himself. The evening sunlight bounced off of Diamond's blade momentarily blinding Sapphire. The Duke lunged forward, his sword grazing his opponent's thigh. Sapphire let out a hiss of pain and fell to one knee. Diamond couldn't help but laugh, this had been far too easy, far too fast. As he relished his accomplishment Sapphire swung his sword hard and fast straight against Diamond's upper knee. The gash was deep cutting almost halfway through Diamond's leg, he immediately fell over. With a mighty tug Sapphire pulled the sword out, Diamond's screams bellowing into the evening sky. While he was down Sapphire stood on a shaky leg and cut open his other knee. Anyone could see the Duke would never walk again. Moving forward the strong King placed the tip of his blade against Diamond's throat, without a blink he pushed it through. Mamoru, Nephrite, and all of the Eastern soldiers watched. Diamond's pale skin and hair covered in red, soft gurgles left his bloody lips, his eyes wide. They all watched Diamond die.

Within seconds Mamoru was at the King's side, shifting weight off his injured leg. It took a moment for Sapphire to catch his breath, he wiped specks of blood and sweat off his face. Looking to the soldiers he pulled in a heavy breath, standing as straight as possible. "I am Sapphire, King of Earth! This is the punishment for treachery, immediate death…Our Kingdom is great and proud. Pride is both a virtue and a fault, do not let it cloud your minds. Your purpose as men is to protect your families, protect your planet. We are not ravenous dogs! We will not scour the Universe and take innocent lives." Every soldier was looking to the ground unable to face their King. "Are you with me?!" Sapphire bellowed.

Every sword was lifted into the air cheers echoing. Mamoru and Nephrite moved the injured King back his chambers and into his bed. "Nephrite, we must gather the leaders of this little revolt. Eric is one of them I'm sure. Start arresting men as you see fit" Sapphire commanded. With a low bow Nephrite left Mamoru and the King. Mamoru ripped off the bottom of Sapphire's pants and began cleaning out his wound. "Leave it Mamoru, a servant can attend to me."

"You know my medicinal skills. Let me do this for you."

"Hmm, yes you are unnaturally good with herbs and stitches. Perhaps you were a Medicine Man in your last life" the King joked. Leaning back he closed his eyes as Mamoru tended to him. The young guard let out a few laughs. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about future Royal Guards. Their history lessons are going to be so interesting, books detailing how you fought for the Kingdom at 58, killing a Duke half your age."

"I'm 59 now, or did you already forget that pathetic little birthday party my mother threw. Regardless, I told you training is vital. You just never know when and at what age you will need it. A healthy strong body is always your greatest asset." Mamoru nodded and began stitching up the King's leg. When he was done Sapphire placed a hand against Mamoru's face. "Thank you."

Mamoru blinked away from the King looking down. "You're welcome." Mamoru couldn't help but wonder if he would meet the same fate as Diamond. He knew Sapphire loved him. The King had taught him everything he knew, fighting, tactics, politics. But it was more than that Sapphire had always been there for Mamoru, giving him advice about girls, about life, Sapphire had always been proud of him. And he betrayed him, betrayed him for Usagi. He deserved to die, this man had raised him like a son. Guilt pushed into him, its hot stench filling his mind. The need to confess became overwhelming. He opened his mouth ready to reveal his secret when Nephrite came rushing in.

"Mamoru, your Majesty, we must return to the Earth Castle immediately. I have sent a message to Kunzite by hawk."

"What's happening Nephrite?" the King asked.

"Diamond, he sent an assassin…A man is in the Earth Castle ordered to kill all of the Earth Royals."

"Usako, Chibi-Usa" Mamoru whispered. He rushed to coordinate their departure, the men moved as fast as possible, Mamoru quickest of all. They left the East within twenty minutes but no matter how fast they went Mamoru knew they would not reach the castle till after midnight. But he pushed forward, praying for his family's safety.

*****

The darkness of night had settled over the Earth Capital. Usagi was giving Chibi-Usa a bath before bed. Lightly humming as she cleaned off traces of drool. She finished drying her off and gave the baby a soft kiss. "I can't wait till you start talking…your first word is going to be Mama isn't it? It better be. I'll never hear the end of it if you say Dada first." With light smiles and low lullabies Usagi rocked Chibi-Usa's cradle till the baby was fast asleep.

There was a light scraping against Usagi's balcony, she could hear the sounds of someone climbing up. 'Hmm, is Mamoru back already?' Usagi thought. Oh, she would be giving him a lecture tonight. It was barely ten o'clock, he knew better than to come before midnight. Usagi just continued rocking Chibi-Usa, decidedly ignoring Mamoru's arrival. She felt the bed give as he moved behind her and she couldn't hold her thoughts. "Mamoru, what are you doing here so early? You know it's too risky for you to come before midnight." Before she could turn around a rope was pressed against her delicate neck. Usagi pulled at the rope. Gasping and lurching she looked up to find a masked man above her, a man with sharp green eyes.

Draven pulled the rope tight, leaning down he whispered against her ear. "Who were you waiting for Moon Bunny? Was someone going to fuck you tonight?" Rubbing his face against her his mask fell off. His long tongue crept out licking behind her ear, his gaze fixed on her trembling chest. He decided to savor this kill a bit. "Don't worry little Queen, you'll get what's coming to you." Moving the rope from her neck to her mouth he gagged her. With quick rough movements he had her pegged underneath his body, holding both her wrists above her head. Draven pulled her nightdress up.

Usagi's fear had complete paralyzed her, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath. Her mind was trapped. "Hmm, I love pale beauty…after I kill you Diamond will love me." Seconds later Chibi-Usa's soft sleepy whimper rose into the air, jolting the Earth Queen to reality. Usagi held her panic, tried to relax, tried to think as he violated her body. Slowly she moved her legs up against his sides pulling her knees as close to her shoulders as possible. "My, my we are quite the slut." Draven pulled away from her to open his pants. In that moment Usagi clenched her stomach, her feet between his armpits, she kicked him off. As she scrambled off the bed, Draven grabbed her legs pulling her back but Usagi grabbed a dagger hidden behind her end table. With smooth movements she pushed it into her attacker's shoulder. Draven grunted in surprise. Pulling away harshly Usagi turned, swinging her arm back she punched his temple hard, disorienting him just as Mamoru had taught her. Removing the rope from her mouth, Usagi pulled a second dagger from under her bed and stabbed the attacker's crotch. Draven's screams echoed through the castle. Within seconds men that patrolled the corridors entered the Queen's chambers apprehending the attacker.

Usagi fell to the floor tears rolling down her face. Within minutes Jadeite came storming in to find the Queen on the floor and Chibi-Usa wailing inside her cradle. "Your Majesty, are you okay?" Lightly grasping her shoulders he shook her. "Usagi, its okay, your safe."

With gasps and sobs Usagi leaned into Jadeite's embrace. Between hiccupping breaths she whispered "I thought it was Mamoru, but it wasn't. He tried to…He almost…"

"Shh, its okay, you're safe."

Zoicite entered the room in a rush. "The High Queen's been killed" he announced.

"What?!"

"These men will stay with Queen Usagi. We need to go integrate the attacker" Zoicite said.

Jadeite moved away from Usagi but she clung to him. "You there, go wake Lady Rei, bring her here immediately." Minutes later a confused Rei entered the chamber, Jadeite passed a shaking Usagi into her arms. "I'll explain later" he said. Rei removed the scratchy rope from Usagi's neck as both Royal Guards left.

The attacker was taken down to the dungeon, the daggers removed from his shoulder and crotch. No one had tended his wounds, the gashes bled onto the stone floor. Striping his clothes they searched for any type of identification. But there was nothing, the only notable feature on his body was a tattoo of some type of jewel or diamond on his chest, right at his heart. Kunzite, Jadeite, and Zoicite began beating and interrogating the lanky man, they got nothing but groans and screams. About an hour later a soldier brought down a message addressed to Kunzite, Nephrite's message, detailing the small revolt in the East and warning of the assassin. "So you are Diamond's man." The three Guards left the bleeding prisoner. Kunzite relayed all the details of the message to Zoicite and Jadeite.

Four hours later King Sapphire and his party arrived. Mamoru mind was completely tunneled, his only thoughts: Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Without a word or acknowledgement of any kind he ran through the castle to Usagi's chambers. "Leave us" he commanded. Lady Rei and the guards left. As the door closed Mamoru pulled Usagi into his arms, his face pressed against the hallow of her neck. Breathing her in, relief settling over him. "Thank God you're safe." Even though they were alive Mamoru was shaking, six hours of constant fear catching up with him, the fear of what almost happened pulsing through him, overwhelming him. Pulling back he saw lines of pink and purple bruising on Usagi's neck, cuts and scabs on the edges of her lips. "What happened?" Usagi looked away from his deep stare. Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes, grasping her chin he willed her to tell him. "Usako?"

"He…I thought it was you…but he had a rope and he tried to, he almost…but the patrols came…Mamo-chan don't ever leave me."

Mamoru saw red. Anger as he had never known ran hot through his veins. Placing Usagi back in bed he kissed her forehead. "Shh, he'll never hurt you again, I'll make sure of it Usako. I'll take care of him." He left her chambers ushering for Rei and the patrols to go back in.

Mamoru joined King Sapphire and the rest of the Royal Guards in the dungeon. All of the instigators of the revolt were being incarcerated. Mamoru's stride was focused and strong, straight to Draven's cell, the wounded prisoner sat with arms chained to the wall. Pulling his sword from his sheath he stabbed the killer's foot. Draven screamed as Mamoru pulled the heavy blade out. Grabbing a fist full of the assassin's dark oily hair he whispered low "you will scream for every tear that fell from her eyes." Mamoru sliced through the flesh of Draven's thigh, eliciting another scream.

The pale prisoner let out a cruel laugh. "So you're the one that fucks the little Moon Bunny. Hmmm she is quite delicious, I can still taste her sweet skin." Draven licked his lips a blissful expression on his face.

Mamoru exploded, dropping his sword he began to continually beat in Draven's face. Kunzite and Nephrite rushed into the cell with great heaves of strength they pulled Mamoru off, struggling hard to hold him. The power of Mamoru rage flowed strong, pushing and punching his friends he freed himself. Grabbing his sword off the floor, he plunged the blade straight through Draven's heart. Mamoru's dark eyes and hateful face was the last thing Draven saw.

Sapphire watched as his only son killed a man in cold blood. The action, the rage proclaiming Mamoru loves for Usagi, his carnal impulsion to protect his lover and child. Sapphire pushed the revelation to the back of his mind. Too much had happened this day, the King felt suddenly very very tired, with Zoicite and Jadeite's help he made his way back to his chambers.

At dawn the next morning High Queen Amber's cremation ceremony was held. As the flames consumed her body the people of Earth wept. Wept for a Queen that had loved them deeply, Amber would be missed by many, her antics and happiness had filled the castle for the past 77 years. Orange fire was sharp against the blue sky, smoke and burning death filled the air. Sapphire, Usagi and the Royal Guards stood with tears welt up in their eyes till the last flame went out, memories of High Queen Amber swirling through their minds. When the woman's ashes cooled they were collected and placed in an urn. Sapphire held the urn close, leaving the group he headed to a river, the same place his father's ashes had flown. As he open the urn he whispered to his mother's remains. "You couldn't just die in you sleep like a normal old woman. Had to leave and exciting tale for the court to gossip about." Sapphire smiled as tears fell down his face. Dipping the urn into the cool water the ashes flowed down the river like trails of smoke. "I love you" the King whispered.

AN: When I read baby le's review I laughed hysterically cause I totally read SM fanfics at work too. And last week I got caught by a co-worker, I tried to play it off like I wasn't completely obsessed and just wondered across this website by accident, but I don't think it worked. Anyway I usually think up ideas for this story at work during down time or in the car, but after getting caught I couldn't focus on it at all, so that's why it took forever for this chp. But I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. There's one chp left and maybe an epilogue, I haven't decided yet. Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Open Secrets

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 10: Open Secrets**

For thirteen days the people of Earth mourned the death of High Queen Amber. For thirteen days Sapphire mourned the death of his mother. Not once did he think of Mamoru and Usagi, he focused on his loss and allowed his grieving process to flow. On the fourteen day the King's thoughts strayed to the matters of the Earth Kingdom, to the matters of his family. In the early morning he came and sat in his study, taking all his meals in the cool room. He wasn't sure what to do, what to feel. "Chibi-Usa's my granddaughter" he whispered, the reality only now sinking in. Sapphire thought on the situation for three days, trying to come to a decision. Part of him just wanted to ignore the whole thing, pretend he didn't know. On the morning of the fourth day he called for Mamoru. The sun was bright, the morning air crisp, Mamoru noticed nothing as he made his way to the King's study, his body stiff with tight apprehension. He wasn't sure what to expect, he wasn't sure if the King knew. Standing right outside the door Mamoru closed his eyes for a moment, an image of Usagi smiling over Chibi-Usa floating through his mind. 'It was worth it' he thought as he entered the study. He would face this, accept his punishment, he was ready.

Sapphire sat at his large desk, his back to the window. "Good Morning Mamoru." The King ushered for Mamoru to take a seat.

"Good Morning."

There was a bit of a stall, Sapphire unsure how to begin. "Mamoru, I find myself a bit confused. I believe you can clear up some questions that I have." Mamoru nodded. "Two weeks ago in the dungeons you killed Draven, it is a bit unclear to me why you did that?"

Mamoru averted his gaze. "He threatened the Royal Family, I couldn't control my anger."

"We have a justice system for a reason. Draven would have been executed, you know as well as I his punishment would have been death. You are not the law Mamoru, you are a Royal Guard. Killing a chained defenseless man doesn't exactly display the high morality and cool judgment I expect…I have known you since birth and you have never been emotional regarding matters of the State. So I'm asking you again why did you kill Draven?"

Mamoru looked up into the King's eyes. He was sure the King had heard Draven's jab about Usagi, he must know. As he looked to his King Mamoru saw a great man, he was lucky to serve him, to learn from him. He deserved to hear the truth. Mamoru felt a cold sweat brake out, his tongue felt swollen, his heart beat rapid. He had known a day would come when he had to confess but he felt so unprepared. Mamoru looked into Sapphire's eyes, his voice direct with a hint of a quiver. "I killed him because he touched Usagi, because he tried to kill my Queen, my princess. I will not allow anyone hurt or threaten my women." Mamoru felt guilt flow heavily through his body, but he had to continue. "I fathered the Princess. Usagi lied to protect me. The Queen has never been with a Lunarian. It was me all along. We started the affair on the Moon Chibi-Usa was conceived a few days before we returned to the Earth Kingdom."

Sapphire's stomach dropped out, he knew the truth but to hear it from Mamoru made it much too real. The old King nodded, one question nagging at his mind. "I don't understand why you did this Mamoru. Why did you sleep with my wife?"

Mamoru was slightly perturbed by the lack of emotion in Sapphire's voice. "Aren't you angry?"

Sapphire leaned back in his chair. "No, I'm confused. I understand Usagi's motivations, I have from the beginning. It is why I allowed her and Chibi-Usa to live. Right or wrong her actions are a direct result of my own decisions and ultimatums. But I do not understand your actions, I want to know why you did this."

Mamoru wished for an answer, something that could justify his actions, but there was nothing. A mixture of guilt and anxiety pumping through him, Mamoru suddenly stood and began pacing back and forth, finally leaning against a bookshelf. "I…the first time I saw her she was so, I don't know there was just something there, something that I wanted." Mamoru was silent for several moments. "There is no reason, no justification. When she asked me I said yes, I wanted her and when I was given the opportunity I took her…I'm sorry I did this to you…I…I know my actions may not show it but I do hold you in the highest respect, I wish it was different…I wish she could truly be mine."

Sapphire nodded, taking in Mamoru's statements. "Has the affair stopped?"

"No."

"Are you intending on stopping?" Sapphire questioned with a lifted brow.

"No, I love her. I will never stop."

"Hmm…to be honest Mamoru, I'm not really sure what to do with you. Everyone in the Kingdom knows I favor you over all others, but this? I just don't know what to do with this…If you continue seeing Usagi you will eventually have more children. What are you planning on doing with them? You want me to accept all of them as my own?" Sapphire questioned, slightly amazed a Mamoru's ability to be so direct with him.

"Who do you want to rule Earth after you are gone?"

"What?" Sapphire was taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

"You must have some sort of plan. You chose not to have children, you must have a plan for the Kingdom." Mamoru took in Sapphire expressions and realized the King may not have a plan. "If you do not have a plan then I suggest you accept my children. Usagi is right, peaceful transitions of power can only happen with a heir. I know my offspring are not of pure Noble blood but they can continue the peace you have brought to this land."

"I could still have children with Usagi, she has yet to have a son" Sapphire stated calmly.

Mamoru's eyes flashed, body suddenly stiff as a board. "I will not allow that."

Sapphire smirked at the young man. "You will not allow it? Your audacity amazes me Mamoru. You will not allow me, the King of all Earth, to be with my wife? What will you do? Kill me, the way you killed Draven?"

Mamoru faltered, what could he do? Was this Sapphire's way of punishing him? Minutes passed before Mamoru responded. "You told Usagi you loved a woman too much to be with her. I am telling you now I love Usagi too much to share her. But I would never hurt you, my sole purpose in life has always been to protect you and your family. If you have decided to bed her then I will try to steal her and the Princess. It is probably best if you simply to put me out of my misery. "

Sapphire smiled at the honesty, Mamoru was so much like him. Seeing his passions and desires for Usagi reminded the old King of his own youthful love for Setsuna, for a woman he could never truly have. "Well your loyalties are quite obviously with the Queen. But does she love you? Usagi is not a faithful woman, how do you know she won't find someone else? Can you guarantee all her children will be yours?"

Mamoru glared at the King. "Usagi loves me." Breathing in Mamoru hung his head. "She didn't always" he said in low tones. "I loved her from the moment I saw her, but she, she wanted…she wanted to be a good wife to you, a good Queen to Earth. If you hadn't rejected her she never would have come to me and I would have never approached her. Usagi betrayed you but only because she wanted to protect herself and the Earth Kingdom, the night she proposed this affair there was no love or lust in eyes, she didn't seduce me. She held this nervous sort of understanding, a decision set across her face. I knew she didn't love me, but I couldn't control my affections for her. On the Moon I…after the affair started I seduced her. The way I took her was different from the other women I've been with. I held her body so close to my own our souls must have come together…Slowly she came to feel for me…I think it is natural for a woman to love the first man she is physical with…Usagi is very aware of her position in the Kingdom, the responsibilities and behaviors she must uphold. She would never have another affair, her sense or morality and love will keep her ever faithful to me."

Sapphire sat silently for what seemed like hours, his thoughts circling not on Mamoru or Usagi but around Setsuna and the day of Chibi-Usa's birth. He had seen Setsuna in the baby's eyes that day. Sapphire realized that it was through Mamoru, through his children that Setsuna would live, eternal. Any children Usagi gave birth to he could love, he could love them the way he wanted to love Mamoru. These children would be the only part of his family he could be with openly. The King looked to Mamoru, the young man was very much in love with Usagi and isn't that what he wanted for his son? To find love, to find happiness. "Look at me Mamoru." The Royal Guard raised his eyes to find a happy sort of expression on the King's face. "I will allow this affair to continue. When you have a son he will be the next King of Earth. As I'm sure you know, your children can never know you are their real father. I will raise them as my own and once I die you and Usagi must take precautions to prevent future pregnancies."

Mamoru stood in shock, unable to form any words. "You're not going to punish me?" he broke out.

"Mamoru you do not realize yet what you have done to yourself. None of your children will ever know you, love you the way you love them. You can never love Usagi openly, every moment with her will always be stolen. You have condemned yourself to a punishment far greater then I could ever give. This is not the path I would have chosen for you, but your life is yours."

Mamoru nodded, still in shock, in awe of the King. He still didn't fully understand what had just happened, but he decided to count his blessings.

Standing Sapphire stretched his stiff muscles. "Well I've got some more things to attend to." The King passed Mamoru, making motions for the two of them to leave. Before Sapphire reached the door Mamoru grabbed him, pulling him into a fierce embrace.

"Thank you" Mamoru whispered.

Sapphire patted Mamoru's back and pulled away. "From now on I expect you to be more open with me, we are intertwined you and I." Mamoru nodded. "Oh, we should hold a meeting telling the other Royal Guards of my decision. I'm assuming they must know the truth by now as well." Mamoru nodded.

Leaving his study Sapphire made his way to his chambers, asking a servant to call for Usagi and Chibi-Usa. He still needed to speak with Usagi, make sure all of Mamoru's praises of her were true.

Usagi stood outside Sapphire's door in a flowing blue dress, Chibi-Usa making small noises in her arms. The doorman moved to announce the Queen's arrival but she stopped him. "Just give me a minute." Usagi felt apprehension flop around her stomach, coiling at the base of her neck. What did he want with her? She had barely exchanged a word with him in the past 7 months. Taking in a deep breath she nodded to the doorman.

"Your Majesty, the Queen and Princess Usagi to see you."

"Yes, thank you."

When the doorman left Sapphire stood and picked up an ornate box from a table. There was a heavy lock on it. "Please take a seat Usagi." The Queen settled into a large, comfy golden chair. She watched as the King struggled a bit with the lock, it seemed the box hadn't been opened in years. Eventually Sapphire got it open and pulled out several pieces of parchment, he moved to sit across from Usagi. "Usagi I know haven't spoken much, especially since this issue we've had with your affair. But I called you here today because I have discovered the identity of your lover. I know Mamoru is Chibi-Usa's father."

Usagi clutched Chibi-Usa closer to her breast. "What are you going to do?" she whispered out, eyes shining in fear.

"Nothing, I spoke with Mamoru this morning, I just left him a few moments ago. He's been proclaiming his love for you for the past hour or so" Sapphire said with a smile. "He is very confident you will be faithful to him and the Earth Kingdom for all your days."

Usagi was relieved but terribly confused. "You are taking this very lightly" she observed.

"Is it true Usagi? Do you love Mamoru? Are you faithful to the Earth Kingdom?"

Usagi surprised by his questions, by his attitude but she wanted him to understand her, to believe in her virtues. She was tired of this constant sort of questioning. Why did he think only Earthlings could be loyal? "My parents died when I was quite young, I only have a few memories of them…My father once told me loyalty is the simplest virtue to uphold. He said your home is the one place you must always protect, always love. Your home gives you food to eat, shelter to live, air to breathe. He told me to always hold the planet I live on in the highest regard because it is the place that allows me to exist. The Earth has been my home for more than a year. I would do all that I can to uphold the pride and integrity of this land." Usagi paused trying to gather everything she wanted to say to him, explain to him. "I know I have angered you by this affair, but I did this for the Earth people. If it was for personal pleasures I would have aborted any children produced from my interludes. You may find my methods to be unfaithful but you should know that we are Royalty first. I responsibilities as Queen overshadow my responsibilities as a wife. As I have told you before my basic responsibility as Queen is to provide this planet with an heir to its throne."

"And Mamoru? You love him?"

Usagi looked down at Chibi-Usa and began rocking her softly. "Yes" she whispered out, small tears slipped out of her, she looked up into Sapphire's eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't control it… Mamoru he loves me so much…you don't know how he protects me, from everything, from my own thoughts…how can I not love him, he's just so perfect." Usagi looked away from her husband unable to meet his eyes.

"Why did you choose Mamoru Usagi?"

The Queen smiled at the question. "Mamoru use to train me, other than my brother, he was the only man I had any friendly relationship with…and he…he looks like you so I thought it would be better since the children would look like they could be yours. I wanted to minimize any doubts or rumors surrounding their lineage."

Sapphire laughed, slightly amazed at Usagi's logic, surprised she was the only one to notice, or at least mention, the similarities between father and son. Mamoru was right, she had thought this whole thing through quite a bit. Sapphire saw Usagi in a new light that day, for the first time he saw her for what she truly was: the Queen of Earth. Sapphire got up and asked to hold Chibi-Usa while setting the parchment on a table next to Usagi. Usagi hesitated but handed the baby over. "Usagi I want your affair with Mamoru to continue. When you bare a son, I would like him to be the next ruler of Earth."

Usagi nodded lightly, but she didn't understand this. Why was he allowing this?

"You look confused, I was expecting at least a smile out of you." Sapphire said.

"I don't understand your decision. You were so angry when I was pregnant, you threatened to kill any son I bore and now, now its okay?"

Sapphire smirked, this girl, this woman, she was quite the little politician. Obviously Usagi did not take without understanding the bearer's motivations. "Usagi I must apologize, I never gave you the respect you deserve. I never saw you as you are: the Queen of my Kingdom. It is who you are and I will make every effort to ensure you are able to exercise the rights and power that comes with your position. As you know Royal families often have secrets and ours will be no different. You have this secret and I have one myself. You may not be my partner in the bed but we are and will always be partners in this Kingdom and so it is important you understand me and my decisions, for I never do anything without purpose. I am only allowing this affair to continue because Mamoru is your lover. If it had been another man I would have killed him without hesitation. I will share my reasons with you but you must promise never to breathe a word of this to anyone, including and most especially Mamoru. Do I have your word?"

Usagi thought a moment, did she really want to keep a secret from Mamoru? But as she looked at Sapphire she realized she had done very little for him, she certainly never loved him, the least she could do was keep his secret. "Yes, I will keep your secret, from everyone, even Mamoru."

"Read through that parchment there."

Usagi picked up the old papers. It looked as if this document had been written years ago. She began reading, it was Sapphire's will and it was addressed to Mamoru. There were pages upon pages detailing out a political and military plan to take over the Earth Kingdom. Usagi looked up at Sapphire in confusion. "You want Mamoru to conquer Earth?"

"Skip to the end" he said.

Usagi went to the very last page and there it was Sapphire's secret. Mamoru was Sapphire's son. She barely finished reading the words and the parchment fell from her fingertips. "Wha?"

Sapphire ushered for Usagi to come join him on the couch, with stiff movements she joined him. "I told you of the women I loved, her name was Setsuna. She died giving birth to Mamoru. Unfortunately I never married her, so I could not give Mamoru the title of Prince. Only my father knew about him. After Setsuna died I gave my son to Kunzite's parents, Kunzite's father was my closest friend. Before Mamoru there were only four Royal Guards of Earth but I wanted him close to me so I created the fifth position. I eventually gave the Guards political power along with their military responsibilities. I wanted to teach Mamoru how to be King I wanted him to conquer Earth after I died. But to be honest your plan is much better than my own. It would be difficult for Mamoru to maintain his power once he conquered, there would be much bloodshed. There is no real sense in Earth men fighting each other since in the end Mamoru's son would be the next King of Earth. It is much easier to achieve that goal through you."

Usagi sat in shock…Mamoru was Sapphire's son? A million questions were running through her mind but only one made it out in a squeaky voice. "Why haven't you told him?"

Sapphire sighed. "I can not tell him. It will breed a sort of resentment in him. He will hate the laws of Earth…I did, my father did not allow me to marry Setsuna and at the time I hated him, I hated Earth. I thought the rules of our society were ridiculous but they are made for a reason. Setsuna could not have raised Mamoru as my mother raised me, as you will raise your children. It is not because Noble blood is better but simply because she has not grown up in a political environment, it would have been difficult for her to adjust to the court, to this lifestyle. I wrote this will when I was sure Mamoru could handle the throne. He has grown to be everything I could have wanted from a son, he would have been a great ruler for Earth."

"You will never tell him?"

"No, identity is a powerful thing. There is no sense in upsetting Mamoru's sense of self. When Chibi-Usa is grown, is there any real sense in telling her the truth of her lineage? It will only upset her balance, it will make her question her ability to rule, weather she is worthy of the throne she will sit on…Mamoru and I have been condemned to the same fate, our children will never know us, never love us the way we love them. I am fortunate enough to love my grandchildren." Sapphire gave Chibi-Usa's forehead a light kiss and passed the baby back to Usagi. Picking up the parchment he threw the stack into the fireplace and lit it. "Would you like to see a portrait of Setsuna?" Usagi nodded. Sapphire moved to the large mirror in his room pushing it aside he showed Usagi to his 'secret room' he lit a few candles spreading a orange glow through the tiny room.

"Her eyes, their like Chibi-Usa's."

Sapphire nodded he turned to Usagi and held a hand to her face. "You know if I could have made Mamoru Prince you two would probably have been married. Fate was determined to see you together. Both of you will always have my blessing." The King kissed her forehead lightly. In that dark little room with Setsuna's portrait looking over them the King and Queen of Earth came to an understanding, for the first time since the day of their marriage a sense of love and respect began to blossom in their hearts.

In the coming days Sapphire had two men build a 'secret passage' to Usagi's room. Claiming it was necessary for her to have a way out in case of another attack, but truly it was just so Mamoru could get in and out without being seen. Life on Earth passed like the summer days, quick, warm and beautiful. Mamoru's love for Usagi consumed them night after night and a year later Usagi gave birth to a son. She named him Sapphire the Second. Usagi could see Mamoru in almost every feature of her son's face. The young prince grew into a strong nose and sharp jaw. His hair an inky black but his eyes held the dark mischief of the late High Queen Amber. The little boy could always be found running around the Castle wooden weapons in hand playing 'war' with King Sapphire. The Prince spent his days pulling Chibi-Usa's pink pigtails and trying to steal Mamoru's sword. His antics usually resulted in a sharp scolding from his mother and merciless tickling from Mamoru. When little Sapphire turned six Usagi gave birth to her third child, a girl named Chiyo, the baby took completely after Setsuna. Thick, dark green hair and magenta eyes, and the King couldn't help but love her most out of all his grandchildren.

The secrets of the Royal family were held tight. None of the Royal Guards ever revealed the relationship between Usagi and Mamoru, not even to their wives. Usagi kept her promise and never told Mamoru the truth of his linage. She spent her days running after her three young children and her nights against Mamoru's warm body. Mamoru's children grew a hairsbreadth away from his arms, in the open embrace of the King. Sapphire loved the children, it was evident in his every action, but Mamoru couldn't help but feel he spoiled them a bit. He tried to ignore their sweet voices calling the King 'Daddy'. He was thankful the King showed the children so much love, that Sapphire had even allowed their existence, how could he ask for more? But we always want for things we can not have and at times jealously ate away at him. Mamoru would take deep breaths and remember is place in life, remember what he could do for his children. He taught them of their Kingdom, taught his son of the strength of war and the difficulties of peace, he protected them almost obsessively. In time Mamoru accepted his own reality. He may have fathered of the Princesses and Crown Prince of Earth, but he would be known and remembered only as a Royal Guard.

AN: For anyone that's wondering Chiyo means eternal in Japanese, at least that's what a Japanese baby name website told me. I wrote small sort or Epilogue, it's more like a snapshot that follows.


	11. Epilogue

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Epilogue**

A young boy trudged through the snow, he couldn't be more than twelve. His cold fingers clutched a heavy urn full of ash, the ashes of his father. Cold air filled his lungs as he brushed away branches finally arriving at his destination. His dark eyes took in the frozen river. It looked so untouched, snow perfect and white like clouds gracing the Earth for the first time. Placing the urn gently next to him he got down on his knees and swiped his arm over the river, pushing the snow away. Pulling a dagger from his belt he began to chip away at the ice. His fingers curled as chill seeped into them. He didn't notice the tears freezing against his cheeks, he just kept hacking at the river. Eventually he had made a small hole, he could see the water flowing steady beneath. He opened the urn taking fistfuls of ash he dropped them through the hole.

His father had brought him here once, told him this was the place the ashes of the Kings and Queens of Earth were spilled. He told him this river passed straight to the great oceans and in turn to every ounce of water on the Planet. So it was this place the Royals rested, flowing eternally through the Planet. When all the ash was gone the boy looked at his hand, gray and covered in his father's remains. Without a thought he dipped his hand into the frigid water. His eyes were numb and barely noticed the time passed. Someone pulled his hand out, quickly wrapping it in a warm cloth. Hands guided him into a standing position, someone was talking to him. He blinked and the words began to register. "…we should head in, it's very cold and your Mother will be worried…Prince Sapphire?"

The boy brushed the hand away, his eyes sharp. "King" he said. "I am King Sapphire, you will address me as such. I am not finished here, I will return to the castle when I wish."

Mamoru looked down at the boy, the King. There was strength in his voice. But right now, right now there was only sorrow in his eyes. He bowed his head and moved a pace back but did not leave.

"Why are you still here? Leave" the boy commanded.

"With all due respect your Majesty I must insist you allow me to stay with you."

The boy looked up at the Royal Guard, angry at his defiance. Mamoru took a few more steps back and busied himself searching for random things that didn't exist. The new King's anger faded as quickly as it came and he remembered one more thing his father had told him. _'You can always trust Mamoru' King Sapphire the First had said. 'He loves you, he loves you as I love you.'_ With the memory came a flow of sadness. Sapphire ran to Mamoru grasping him tight and shaking in his arms. The boy was tall and already came up to the Guard's pecs. Mamoru wrapped his arms around the mourning King as tears slipped down his own face. Both men had loved the late King Sapphire immensely. But death comes to us all and the old King could not survive the winter, he had died the night before after suffering a fitful cough and fever.

Sapphire pulled away, embarrassed by his tears but at the same time he knew Mamoru would not think less of him. He looked out at the river again and whispered: "I don't know how to rule, I'm not ready…I never paid attention, how did he do it? Everyone loved him so much…I miss him." Sapphire couldn't help but feel he had wasted the time he had with his father. What had he done with his life? All he could remember was running around bothering people. He should have gone to the meetings, he should have paid more attention in Ms. Ami's lessons. Now he was King, what if he ruined everything?

Mamoru turned the boy, made him face him but he looked down and away. Leaning down the Guard softly turned the King's face, made him look up. "Breath in" Mamoru said, he watched the young boy take a cold breath. "The air inside you is Earth, she is in your every breath, she was in your father's breaths. This is why you were born Sapphire, to rule. But you are never alone, your Mother and I will always be at your side. The choices are always yours, our guidance is always with you. You are the King of Earth. You are ready."

It was what the boy needed to hear. As he looked into Mamoru's eyes he saw how much the man loved him. Mamoru had always been this strange sort of addition in his family, like a much older brother. He was a protective coating around his family and Sapphire felt safe with him. His father had trusted Mamoru more than any other, his mother was the same. But it was more than that his father had loved Mamoru, he had ruled the Kingdom with his help. Grasping Mamoru's hand Sapphire didn't feel so alone. He was ready to go back to the Castle, he was ready to be the next King of Earth.

******

AN: I'm done and I'm kinda sad this story's over, I have nothing to think about in the car anymore :( Oh well hopefully I'll get inspired by some other idea, DC traffic is so bad I'm sure I'll come up with something to occupy my mind. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read. Please let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate your comments and any constructive criticisms are welcome as well. I'm really trying to develop a writing style so with your help I can hopefully get better. Thanks again!


	12. Another Epilogue

**The Royal Guard**

by little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. A couple of people asked for a sequel or some story revealing Mamoru's identity. I tried to think of a sequel but nothing came to me :( I guess I just imagined nothing coming out since my original outline so my brain is blocked to possibilities. But I came up with this little short, hope you guys like it :)

**Another Epilogue**

Sunrise. The King gazed out the large window in his bedroom. Spring was slowly ebbing away, little flower buds had become full blooms all over the castle gardens. He watched the Earth wake, birds chirping, a gentle fog drifting above the ground. He took in the crisp morning air, breathing in, breathing out. He was good King. He cared for his people, protect them, loved them. His body was tall and strong, his face regal but mischievous. Today his eyes didn't have the usual spark, the bright glint telling everyone he was up to something. Today his eyes seemed dark and heavy. The past few weeks, hell the past few months had taken a toll on him. Cholera had spread through the neighboring villages. Every night, every morning all he saw was the smoke, smoke of burning blankets, the smoke of burning dead. So many had died so many good people. He gripped the window sill hard trying to ease the pain caught in his ribs.

A soft wail broke him out of his reverie. Turning he watched his wife shift gathering the baby as she tugged her nightdress down. She smiled at him, gave him the smile he fell in love with. He watched her for a moment, watched how life moves on no matter what happens. Turning back to the window he lost himself in the sunrise once more. Looking out at the gardens he was flooded with memories, thoughts of the Kingdom, of family, better times, worse times. Soon the sun was bright and heating his cold body, it was then he caught sight of something…what was that? Squinting he tried the focus on the moving body.

"Mother" he whispered. He grabbed his boots and kissed his wife quickly, with some mumbles and trips he was out the door. Running through the corridors and out into the garden the King searched the surrounding forest for his mother. Luckily her pale skin and silver hair were like a beacon, he found her within a matter of minutes kneeling at the river's edge.

Over the years his mother's figure had plumed out, kind wrinkles pressed into her once flawless face. With deep laugh lines and pure silver hair she seemed to exude happiness, even in times like these. Sapphire could never remember a moment when she had been unhappy. It was as if she had suffered once and refused to ever do it again, almost as if she was cherishing something. "Mother" the King said just a few paces behind her.

The old woman was so alarmed she dropped the heavy urn in her hands, thankfully it didn't break. Breathing a sigh of relief Usagi was ready to give her son a piece of her mind. "Sapphire! What is the matter with you? I've told you a million times not to sneak up on me."

Completely ignoring her statements he asked what she was doing.

"You know what I'm doing" she replied.

"Is that..." he couldn't finish.

"You know it is" she whispered.

"Why?" he asked. Sapphire hadn't been here in 15 years, not since his father had died. It was the place the ashes of the Earth Royals were spilled, flowing eternally through the Planet.

Turning up towards him, Usagi looked at her son. He looked so much like…she couldn't help the tears. Sapphire knelt down quickly embracing his mother. If possible his heart felt heavier and tighter watching the old woman cry. Slowly her emotions settled and Sapphire asked again. "Why did you bring Mamoru here Mother?"

Sniffling Usagi picked up the urn, it was heavy, too heavy. She couldn't mourn him alone, she just didn't have the strength to do it. She wanted Mamoru back. But he was gone, the epidemic had taken him along with countless more. She was still angry, why did he have to do so much? Why did he have to go the villages? Why did he have to die? How many times was she going to ask these questions? The old women trembled and placed the urn in Sapphire's lap. She didn't want to keep secrets anymore. She didn't want to come up with some lie as to why she was here. "I'm glad you came. It's…it's the son's responsibility to spill his father's ashes. He'll be happier knowing it was you" she whispered.

Sapphire sat still, his finger numb around the urn. Looking to his mother he wasn't sure if he had heard her. Her face was straight and honest. Her soft words were slowly understood giving way to confusion…very clouded confusion. Sapphire's borrows knit together, her words replaying in his mind. Mamoru was…what? His confusion soon gave way to anger. Anger because he couldn't believe this, because he should have known, because they should have told him. And the words were out of his mouth before he could think. "Fucking you doesn't make him Royalty."

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise, there was no controlling her actions. Within seconds her hand was in the air and she slapped her son hard across the face, the back of her ring leaving a small cut across his cheek bone.

Sapphire's cheek burned from the strike, from the anger. When he looked up he saw cool rage in his mother and something else, something he had never seen before…Disappointment. It washed over him, cooling him into rational thought. He brushed a hand over his face, massaging his temples for a moment. Suddenly he felt as if he should have known, Mamoru had always been very fatherly. A memory flashed through Sapphire's mind. He thought back to when Helios had started courting Chibi-Usa, there was a guard at almost every corner of the castle and behind every large bush in the gardens. All of them instructed to watch Prince Helios' hands...Guard's didn't do that sort of thing, Father's did. Sapphire's body slumped.

"Did Mamoru father all of us?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Did my dad…I mean did King Sapphire know?"

"Yes."

Sapphire sat back against a tree. "He allowed it?"

"Yes."

Sapphire was silent. "Why?" he whispered out. All his memories of the late King Sapphire were happy, practically rose-colored. How could the man have loved him so much, when he knew the relationship wasn't bond by blood?

Usagi looked at her son, maybe she had sprung this on him too quickly. This secret had just been a fact of her life for so long, she forgot that it might be shocking. Maybe he didn't need to know these things, but she needed to tell him. She grasped her son's hand and whispered the story of her past. "When my husband was young he loved a woman named Setsuna. Her family worked the stables, they still do. She wasn't of Noble blood so they were never married but she was blessed with a child. She passed on during the birth. Twenty some years later Sapphire married me to create an alliance between the Earth and the Moon but our marriage was never consummated. As time passed Mamoru and I began an affair to provide an heir for the throne. Sapphire allowed it because he wanted his lineage to continue through Mamoru." Usagi placed a hand under her son's chin and made him look into her eyes. "Sapphire wasn't your father, he was your grandfather. Mamoru was Sapphire's son, he never knew. I'm the only one that knew my husband's true reasons for allowing the affair."

Sapphire gripped his mother's hand hard, her story filling his mind. A new understanding swept through him, small events suddenly making sense. He wanted to say something, but what? "Mamoru was my father" the King whispered out. Sapphire felt hallow, he wished someone had told him this before Mamoru had died. The truth was Mamoru had always been a father to him. The late King Sapphire had passed when he was just twelve, at the time he was almost paralyzed with fear. The idea of ruling had been so truly daunting. But Mamoru had pulled him through, by guiding him and supporting him in everyway.

"Mamoru is a forgotten Prince of Earth… He served this nation just as much as his father and just as much as you. Doesn't he deserve the proper burial rights?" Silent tears were streaming down the High Queen's face as she remembered the past.

As the truth settled into him he pulled his mother into a hug, the urn between them. Both thinking of Mamoru and the love he had given them everyday, every moment. Pulling back Sapphire moved to the river, opening the urn he slowly let the ashes flow. His throat clenched, his head ached, tears streaming down his face as he realized this was the first time he had treated Mamoru like a father. This was the only thing he had given him as a son. As the gray trail moved further and further away he whispered: "I wish you had told me. I wish I could have loved you more…Dad."

******

AN: Sniff Sniff, yeah I know its still sad but hope you guys still liked it! Let me know! Thanks for reading.

PS I have come up with a story idea for my next fanfic, just plotting it out now. Hopefully I'll have the first chp up in 2 weeks or so :)


End file.
